Denied
by Dream Theme
Summary: Being rewritten. Do not read unless you are not scared of great, big, scary Mary-Sues. I getting rid of this Mary-Sue and turning her into a proper character. Thanks to all who helped me realise she is a MS. *gives them cookies and milk*
1. Prologue: A girl dreams

The girl dreamed. She dreamed of a school. Of a girl who acted as a boy. Of an antique vase, broken into a thousand pieces. She dreamed of a debt to be paid. Outside the sun came up and the girl smiled and turned over in her sleep...

Haruhi Fujioka rushed to music room three. She was late – again. _Damn!___She thought, _all I want to do is study._ She opened the door to find... nothing. There was no-one there. "Where is everyone?" she asked the room. As if it could tell her.

"I think they're all outside in the courtyard." Haruhi jumped at the sound of a female voice and looked around till she saw the owner. "I think you should join them. The tall blonde one looked pretty upset." The girl stared at Haruhi curiously, like she remembered her from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Haruhi looked back at the girl and blinked. The girl was wearing a black dress with fine purple embroidery, very much like the school's girl's uniform, but a little – Haruhi tried thinking of the right word, less sounded alright, but that wasn't the right word. A little less big, would be better. She had long, wavy, black hair with a childish butterfly clip. She was also quite beautiful.

"Um, thanks for telling me. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, who are you?" The girl blinked twice as if surprised then smiled and answered.

"I'm Sapphire Mizuiro, a scholarship student. I just transferred in from St. Lobelia's. I didn't mind it there, but that damn Zuka Club." Sapphire shuddered and looked out of the window. Haruhi looked at her and laughed. At last, someone she could sympathize with.

"Yeah, the Zuka Club tried to recruit me as well." Sapphire looked at her strangely then her frown turned into another smile.

"I thought you weren't a boy, but I'm confused as to why you're wearing the boy's uniform. I guess it will have to wait though, 'cause the tall blonde guy is shouting you." Haruhi sighed and then thanked Sapphire again ("call me Sapphy.") and ran down the stairs to the courtyard.

Sapphire watched Haruhi run until the door closed behind her, then stared unseeingly at the door. That was definitely the girl from her dreams. The girl that broke the vase. Sapphy looked back out of the window and saw Haruhi join the six boys. She watched them for a long time. She saw them talk to each other and laugh at each other. _They're like a family._ Sapphire reflected on this thought. Played the vision of them laughing over and over again in her mind. She wiped away the tears that had mysteriously appeared on her cheeks. _Something that I'm destined to watch over and over, but can never take part._


	2. Chapter1: Meeting the club

Sapphire walked into her new homeroom. For a moment she expected one of the Zuka Club members to attack her again. To ask her to join the 'best club ever'. Then she sighed with relief as she remembered she wasn't in that damned Lobelia's school. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again to find a ginger-haired boy standing a few inches away from her face. She jumped back and cried out, seeing double. Eventually she realized that what she was seeing were twins. One of them looked over their shoulder and called to some unknown person. "Hey! Is this the girl you were taking about?" Haruhi's face popped into view and smiled at her.

"Yep. Hey, Sapphy. So you're in our homeroom then?"

"Seems like it. Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you two?" Sapphy directed this question at the twins who were now grinning. They seemed to making up some kind of plan.

"I'm Hikaru and this one is Kaoru." The one called Hikaru had his parting on the left while the one name Kaoru had his parting on the right. They both grinned and put their arms around Sapphy's shoulders, leading her to the middle of the room and then sitting down either side of Haruhi and started firing questions at her.

Kaoru noticed the girl named Sapphire flinch a little when he and his brother put his arms around her. He looked to Hikaru to see if he had noticed and Hikaru had done the same. Sapphire seemed a little closed up. A lot like the twins had been before Tamaki. Before the Host club. And especially before Haruhi. Kaoru wanted to help this girl open up because he knew how being closed off ruined a life. He and his brother had missed so much, growing up because of this. When Hikaru and Kaoru were asking questions about Sapphy's life, Kaoru noticed that, although she answered, she didn't actually answer the questions given, like she was uncomfortable. Hikaru asked a question about her family and she immediately clammed up. Haruhi seemed to notice this and was about to speak when the bell rang for homeroom. Everyone quickly went to their seats and Sapphire stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom while the teacher introduced her and gave her a place to sit. Sapphy was placed in the seat behind Haruhi. Kaoru looked behind him at Sapphy and was astonished to see tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and Kaoru looked forward before she could see that he had been watching her. Kaoru wondered what had brought those tears out. Could it have been the question about her family? _I suppose it could have,_ he thought,_ but what was so wrong about her family that made he clam up like that?_

Kyouya looked up from his laptop as the twins dragged a girl into music room 3. Haruhi was towing along behind them looking annoyed at the twins' behaviour. He sighed and shut his laptop's lid down and forced his most charming smile. The girl looked around the room and notice Kyouya smiling at her. She nervously smiled back and was pushed down onto one of the many sofas in the room by one of the twins. This had to be the new transfer. Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around at Tamaki who was being his usual useless self, doting on Haruhi. When Tamaki finally looked up and noticed the transfer, he instantly darted across the room and was talking to her. Everyone crowded around her and was talking to her after a minute of Tamaki going up to her. She looked rather uncomfortable talking to all these people, but Kyouya went up to her anyway and faked another smile.

"Hi, you must be the new transfer, Sapphire. I'm Kyouya Ootori, but you may call me Kyouya." He held out his hand and noticed a slight flinch as he did. There was a moment's hesitation before Sapphy reached out and shook his hand.

"Just call me Sapphy." She said. They let go of hands and the conversation started again.

"What school did you transfer from, Sapphy-chan?" Honey looked up at Sapphy and you could almost see the flowers floating round his head.

"St. Lobelia's Academy. The Zuka Club was just too much for me to handle." Everyone laughed at this and Kyouya looked at his watch. There was still an hour until the Host Club was open.

Hikaru watched as Sapphire absently played with a strand of hair, answering questions and he occasionally asked some questions himself. He opened his mouth to ask another when Tamaki asked the same question Hikaru had asked before homeroom.

"What about your family?" Hikaru watched as Sapphy clammed up again, but this time she answered.

"They died a few years back." She replied in a monotonous voice.

"Oh. How did they die?" Haruhi asked in the gentlest voice she had. Sapphire hesitated for a moment then told them.

"They died in a car accident. The roads were icy and the car behind us nudged ours. Our car went out of control and fell off the road into a gorge. I don't know how, but my mum was...decapitated and something stuck itself in my dad's chest. I've lived on my own ever since, but that's how I got this scar." She pulled up her top so that they could see her stomach and Hikaru hissed involuntary. There was a red mark, which looked like something and dug itself into her stomach. Something big. "Doctors say I'm lucky to be alive and walking, but..." She trailed off and Hikaru saw that she was trying not to cry. There was a minutes silence as everyone tried thinking of something to say. At last Tamaki spoke up, though quietly.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. Sapphire wiped her eyes and smiled.

"No. It's not your fault. I should be the one who's sorry. Sorry for telling you all that when we're practically strangers. Anyway, don't you have some hosting to do? I can hear all the girls waiting outside for you already."Sapphy said this as if she really had something to be sorry for. Hikaru watched as Sapphy walked out of the music room and realized that she was still hiding something. He shook his head and sighed as he walked to his table with Kaoru and put on his most devilish grin for their customers.


	3. Chapter2: Longing

Sapphire was writing poetry when Haruhi found her. Haruhi had been walking past one of the thousands of rooms at Ouran when she had glimpsed a wave of black hair. She had doubled back on herself and saw Sapphy. She had her head bent over the desk and was writing something, occasionally stopping as if thinking about what to put. Eventually she looked up and saw Haruhi looking at her. She smiled and Haruhi smiled back.

"What are you writing?"

"It's nothing really, I just – it's nothing." Haruhi walked over to her and gestured at the piece of paper.

"May I?" Sapphire leant back in her chair and shrugged. Haruhi picked up the sheet and started reading.

"_The rain started to fall._

_Today was mean to be a good day,_

_But life is never as good to me_

_As it should be._

_I figured I could walk for a bit._

_The walking turned into running,_

_But I didn't know what I was running from._

_The feet fell into the puddles_

_And I got soaked._

_I could feel the cold, but I didn't care._

_On the inside, I was numb._

_I could see the ocean,_

_But I still didn't stop running._

_I got to the beach and stood staring out_

_At the grey sea. The rain hammering onto it._

_Warm rain slid down my cheeks_

_And I realized I was crying._

_I remembered what I was running from then._

_I was running from what lay waiting in the nightmares._

_I was running from what lay waiting at home."_

Haruhi looked up at the girl, surprised. Sapphire noticed her looking at her and smiled a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes.

"That's good! I didn't know you wrote poems!" Sapphire smiled again and this time it did reach her eyes.

"Thanks. It's not finished yet though." She took her poem back and put it in her pocket. Sapphire looked at her questioningly "Why are you still here anyway? The bell for end of school went ages ago."

Haruhi grimaced and answered "I was doing some studying as I can never manage to do any, any other time. Anyway, what about you? Aren't you going home?" Sapphire shrugged and looked away.

"I just don't want to go back yet." Sapphy looked back at Haruhi with, smiling. "Do you want to come round my place? I could cook you something for dinner. You could bring your family round if you like."

"Sure, that would be great. I guess I will have to walk to your place though so I know where to go. Unless you don't mind waiting at my place?" Sapphy said she didn't mind and together, the two girls walked to Haruhi's apartment.

When they arrived, Haruhi opened her door and waited for Sapphy to go in before stepping in herself and shutting the door behind her. Haruhi got changed out of her uniform while Sapphy had a look round Haruhi's and her father's apartment. They waited a while for Haruhi's dad to come back, but after a while, Sapphy suggested that she cook dinner there. They went down to the shop so that they could buy some ingredients. They were there about half an hour and when Sapphy finally got started it had been about 3 hours since Ouran had finished. Haruhi watched as Sapphy got everything she needed together and occasionally helped with chopping the vegetables or whatever it was that Sapphy wanted help with. Haruhi's dad came back while everything was boiling or warming up and Haruhi was pleased to see that her new friend and her father got on together really well. But still... ever since Haruhi had heard Sapphy's story about her parents, Haruhi had been careful about what she said, but there was something different about her. Like she was hiding some big secret and was scared someone would find out.

"Dinner's ready!" Haruhi's thoughts had been cut short and she looked up to see Sapphire putting three quite big bowls full of some delicious smelling food onto the table.

"This looks really tasty Sapphire! Ittadakimasu!" Ranka said. He then tasted some and his eyes glittered. He grabbed Sapphire and was hugging her like Tamaki hugged Haruhi at the Host Club. "Can I keep you? You're so cute! And yours and Haruhi's cooking together is any person's heaven..." Ranka ranted on for a while, doting on both Haruhi and Sapphire. They looked at each other, sighed and ate their meal, being as oblivious as they could to the continuous streams of praises and hugs.

Ranka reminded Sapphy of the tall, blonde boy, that she now knew as Tamaki, she had seen fussing over Haruhi on that first day. Sapphire smiled sadly at the memory and carried on eating her meal. Ranka had finished fussing over them a few minutes back and they were all now eating in silence. Everyone had been left to their own thoughts and Sapphire was at ease. She had been accepted like she was part of the family at she was pleased. She thought that Ranka would have rejected her and would completely hate her. She let her mind wander to the Host Club. Out of all them, she thought she liked Kaoru best. He was sweet and understanding. More understanding than his twin brother. _No! You can't think like that about them. You shouldn't really be having friends. You're putting them in danger just by knowing them! _Sapphire berated herself over and over in her mind for letting herself think like that until Haruhi spoke.

"What is this called anyway?" Haruhi had finished and was looking quite full and happy.

Sapphire smiled happily and said "It's a Mizuiro family recipe. I don't think it really has a name." Sapphy finished off her food and Ranka finished last (which was hardly surprising after how much time he had spent loving his daughter).

Sapphire got up to do wash the dishes, but after much insistence from Haruhi's dad that he and Haruhi would do it, she had another look around the room. Sapphy noticed a photo of a woman. She got up and walked over to it. Haruhi and her dad were still washing the pots, so Sapphy picked up and the photo and felt a wave of emotions and sad memories wash over her. She smiled sadly to herself and put the picture back down.

"Haruhi's mum, is it?" She whispered to the smiling woman "How'd you do? I'm Sapphire Mizuiro and I will try to help look after your daughter, if that's alright with you." Sapphire suddenly remembered a few lines from one of her poems.

_And I carried on getting older._

_I moved through my teens,_

_While you stayed young._

_You never will see me_

_As a woman._

_You had memories of me, whilst all I had_

_Was a picture..._

Haruhi and Ranka came back in and they talked for a little while longer. By the time Sapphire went to back to her home, it was 8 '0' clock. At first Ranka had insisted that someone escort her home, so she didn't get hurt or anything, but then Sapphire told him that she only a few doors down, so it wouldn't be needed. Sapphire lay curled on her bed and let tears stream down her face. _That was a mistake._ She told herself._ I hardly know them and I've let myself get too close._ She eventually got to sleep and she dreamed of families.


	4. Chapter3: The truth

**[sorry guys. I know I sorta changed some of the Host's personalities, but I thought that after a month of being with Sapphy they would have changed slightly. I know they haven't really been in character that much anyway, but please forgive meeeee!]**

Hikaru was scared. He was in a black room. There was no light. He had walked around the edges of the room and considering how much time it had taken him, it wasn't that big. He also hadn't felt a door. Hikaru was trapped and he didn't like it. A reddish glow lit up the room. It was the same colour as blood. There were people whispering, laughing quietly. Childlike cries from somewhere far off. Hikaru felt warm breath and smelt something foul. He closed his eyes, terrified. Turning around, he opened his eyes and saw hell.

Hikaru woke up, shivering and soaked. He wasn't shivering from cold though, he was shivering from fear. He sat up and sighed. A dim light was leaking through the curtains. Sighing again, Hikaru got up (careful not to wake his brother) and went to a chair next to the window. He hugged his knees to his chest and listened to the early morning noises, thinking about the little things, the big things... Haruhi. Anything to keep his mind off the nightmare.

"Hikaru?" Hikaru looked up to see Kaoru looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, really!" Hikaru added when he saw his brother disbelieving face. "What woke you up?"

Kaoru shrugged and stared at his hands "Dunno. I think it was that bond twins are meant to share. I just knew you were worried about something so I woke up to see what it was. I don't believe in it though, so I don't know." They both fell silent after that. After a few minutes of quiet Hikaru felt better enough to go back to sleep, so he got up and went back to his bed.

"Night Kaoru." He murmured.

"Night Hikaru." Kaoru murmured back. They both fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up a few hours later for school.

_A week later..._

When the twins walked into homeroom one morning, Haruhi could tell something was bothering Hikaru. She decided not to say anything though. At least until she was on her own with the twins or with the Host Club. Haruhi knew him well enough, that if she asked him in a room full of people, Hikaru would have just laughed it off. Haruhi and Sapphire exchanged worried looks. So Sapphy had noticed too.

In the month and a bit Sapphire Mizuiro had been at Ouran she hadn't made any friends outside of the Host Club. Even with the Club, she seemed distant. As if she didn't want to get too close, like she was afraid. She had made it clear that she didn't like to be touched. Sapphire also still hadn't got the correct uniform. She wore something different each day, but it was always respectable. Haruhi had noticed that the bandage like thing on her left wrist (Sapphy had told her it was an arm warmer or something like that) was never taken off.

At lunch, Haruhi and Sapphy managed to get Hikaru and Kaoru on their own. Haruhi spoke first.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? Don't tell me 'nothing', 'cos something's been bothering you all day. Quite a few people noticed." Hikaru glanced at Kaoru for help and sighed in defeat.

"Well, it really is nothing. It was only a nightmare and not a scary one at that." Kaoru noticed Sapphire's eyes narrow at the word nightmare.

"What kind of nightmare?" Sapphire asked. Her voice sounded strange. Strained somehow, like she was trying to keep some emotion in check.

"No, it doesn't matter. Really." Sapphy grabbed Hikaru face with both her hands and made him look at her. She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes.

"Please, Hikaru. Tell me what happened in the nightmare." Hikaru dropped his gaze. He had been shocked into answering. After over a month of being told repeatedly to not touch her, Sapphire had hold of his head with both hands. He told them everything about the dream. He told them that he had been having this dream every night for a week. Sometime during him telling them, Sapphire's arms had dropped to her sides and she was clenching her fists. After Hikaru had finished, Sapphy was quite for a time. Kaoru could see that she was seething and was stunned by it.

"Have either of you two had this dream?" Sapphire asked Kaoru and Haruhi. She struggled to get out the words and spat out the word 'dream' quite venomously. Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other then back at Sapphire. She was scary like this.

"I've had something similar. Not exactly like that." Kaoru muttered and glanced at his twin. Hikaru was looking at his feet, clearly upset by all this.

"Yeah. Similar for me too. Some parts were different." Haruhi stared with intensity at Sapphire, trying to find the reason behind all the anger. Haruhi was sure she could see flecks of red in her eyes. It scared her. Haruhi had never seen anyone like this before. She didn't know if anyone had.

"DAMN IT!" Sapphire shouted it so loud that birds from the nearest trees flew off. A few people walking through courtyard stopped and looked around searching for the commotion, but hurried on again once they saw Sapphy. Sapphire spun on her heel and walked a few yards away. She reached into her pocket and dug out a mobile phone. Haruhi and the twins didn't know what they should do, so they just stood there awkwardly trying to work out what had just happened and why a dream should make anyone as mad as Sapphire was then. Sapphy dialled one number and held the phone up to her ear. Almost immediately she was arguing. She was talking so quickly and so quietly that Haruhi and the twins had to listen hard to make anything out at all. They only caught pieces of what Sapphire was saying, but it didn't make much sense.

"...I've been here for little over a month and already... Yes, I do, but... I'm only saying there _may _be a traitor! I'm not saying..." It went on like this for a few minutes and finally, Sapphy put her phone back into her pocket and stormed off. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru stared after Sapphy for a moment and then raced after her. Haruhi was quite out of breath by the time she caught up with Sapphire, so she struggled to get the words out.

"Saph... where are you... going? Haruhi managed to spit out. Sapphire's eyes had lost the red flecks and seemed different. Raw panic had replaced the anger. Raw panic and worry. Haruhi was confused. Hikaru grabbed Sapphire's arm, so that she couldn't go any further. A new wave of panic flared in her eyes, but she managed to let it drain away. She glared at Hikaru's hand and when it was clear that he wasn't going to let he go, she answered.

"I need to go see the headmaster. I need to get... transfer papers. I have to..." She looked at Haruhi, her eye's pleading for her to understand that she had to go. Haruhi shook her head refusing to understand.

"Bull! What's so bad that you need to go? A nightmare? It's no big deal! People have nightmares all the time!" Kaoru almost yelled this. It surprised him how much he didn't want her to go. He had only known her for just over a month. Sapphire looked at him curiously as if figuring out what emotion was behind the words he just said. She then looked away.

"You really aren't going to let me go are you?" Hikaru tightened his grip on her arm. She looked up and saw three defiant faces staring back at her. She sighed. "Let me go for a second Hikaru. Let me think." Hikaru hesitated then let go. Sapphire closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a while she opened her eyes and let go of her nose.

"If I stay, people will get hurt. You really want me to stay that much?" Sapphire looked at them and they nodded. She smiled. "Alright. I'll stay, on one condition. You'll believe me. You have to believe me when I tell you why I want to go so much. I have to tell all the Host Club, not just you three and I don't want to tell the story twice. I'll tell you all after school okay?" Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang just before he could. Sapphire spoke again. "Sorry to keep you from your lunches. I hope you're not too hungry. Let's go to class." Sapphy walked down the hall to their next class and everyone else followed.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi had explained the situation to the Host Club and they were waiting for Sapphy to come. They had received their guests and were getting bored of waiting. The door opened and Sapphire walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to phone someone and the conversation lasted longer than I would have liked." Sapphy smiled at them. Sapphire had the same black dress with the fine purple embroidery on that she had on her very first day. She paused then said, "Um. I think it would be best to tell you outside. I can be sure that there isn't anyone listening who shouldn't be, outside." She started to go and then seemed to remember something. She turned around to see the Host Club members standing up to follow her. She smiled uncertainly at them. "I promised I would stay if you believed me. If you don't believe me, then I won't bother you again and no-one will get hurt."

They started walking outside in silence. This worried Honey. He didn't mind the quiet, but this was the type of quiet you couldn't easily break. Not without sounding strange. Honey sighed quietly and looked at his cousin, Mori. Mori looked back at Honey and smiled. Honey smiled back and they walked out into the bright sun. They walked for a little bit more. Kyouya never took his eyes or pen away from his clipboard. Tamaki had started talking to Haruhi and Mori and Honey started talking to. The twins had begun tormenting Tamaki. Finally Sappy stopped walking in a clearing and everyone else stopped too. A gentle breeze blew and Sapphire's hair wrapped itself around her body, protecting her.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but about a week after the nightmares start, people start getting ki... start getting hurt." She turned around and looked at them all and started speaking. "There is a hidden world. A world full of magic and wonder. In this world there is a person, who has more powers than most and their soul is pure. Not many people know who this person is, but there is a group of people trying to protect them, and a group of people who want their powers on their side. This person is called the Narulin. The side of... evil, you would say. The bad guys are after me because I'm very close with the Narulin. The Agency – that's the group trying to protect the Narulin – is trying to protect me, but it seems they found me quite early this time. They've been getting quicker, which is why I suspect there may be a traitor inside the Agency." She paused and looked at them all to see their reaction, but looked to her left, suddenly scared.

"Shit!" Sapphire barely had time to say this when she unexpectedly was knocked into a tree, like she had been pushed by some invisible force.


	5. Chapter4: Magic

Everyone in the Host Club ran up to Sapphire checking she was okay. Even Kyouya – the normally composed and dignified Kyouya – seemed surprised. Sapphire sat up and spat blood.

"Get out of the way. Run." She didn't look at anyone as she said this, but instead looked straight ahead as if she was looking for something hidden in the bushes and trees that surrounded them. The Host Club members shifted a little to give Sapphy more room. Sapphy stood up and brushed herself down.

"My, my. It seems that the girl has revealed all to her friends." The voice seemed to melt from the trees. A man with brilliant blue eyes stepped out into the clearing.

"But doesn't she know friends are a weakness." Another voice and another man to go with it appeared out of nowhere next to the first man. This one had green eyes, but the pupil was slitted like a cat's. The first man spoke again.

"She still doesn't understand that, even after what happened with her family." Sapphire glared at them for a moment, then spoke.

"Nice to see you too, Takuya and Shouhei. Thanks for the reminder about friends. I'll bear that in mind after I've beat you again." The men just laughed.

"Hmm. How naive. Why don't you just join us, little Narulin's slave?" The cat-eyed man said. The air suddenly felt very damp and little drops of water formed together behind the men. The drops of water joined with each other until a huge water snake was poised behind them.

"You two are idiots. I wouldn't do anything unless I wanted to. That includes keeping the Narulin hidden from you. You guys wouldn't know who the Narulin was, even if she happened to be stood right in front of you!" The huge water snake wrapped itself around the unsuspecting men and froze so that they couldn't move. The cat-eyed man cupped his still free hands together and made a ball of fire. He threw the fire at Sapphire and Sapphire ducked. Haruhi watched this happening horrified. She hadn't believed in magic, but in one day, she had been told about a hidden world and then shown proof. The ice around the men cracked. The breeze that had been gentle started picking up and rain started to fall. After a minute or so, there was a full blown storm. Haruhi looked at Sapphy. Sapphire had her arm in the air with her hand outstretched. Her eyes were closed in a frown and she was muttering something. _Could it be that she's the one making the storm? _Haruhi shook her head. That was impossible wasn't it? But after what she had seen, nothing seemed to be impossible anymore. Sapphire opened her eyes and looked at the now free men. The blue-eyed man turned to his partner and had to shout to be heard over the thunder.

"Shouhei! Grab one of th..." His voice was cut off by another roll of thunder. The cat-eyed one, now know as Shouhei, disappeared. Sapphire noticed this and looked around frantically. Sappy looked at Haruhi, then opened her eyes wide when she noticed something behind her. Haruhi turned around quickly and was grabbed by Shouhei. Immediately, the wind died down and the rain didn't fall as hard.

"HARUHIIII!" Haruhi looked around and saw Tamaki and Hikaru. They were panicked. The other Host Club members were looking at her too. They were also panicked, but not as much as Tamaki and Hikaru. Haruhi saw Kaoru glance at Sapphire, worried as much for as for Haruhi. Shouhei spoke.

"Now, isn't it easier to talk when there isn't an awful racket?" The thunder and lightening stopped as Sapphire looked at Haruhi in desperation. She mouthed something to her, but Haruhi couldn't make out what. Takuya appeared beside Shouhei.

"It seems you really have made an attachment to these humans." Takuya said. Sapphire glared at him.

"Any human is better than you two low-life scum." She snarled. Shouhei took a knife out of his pocket and pressed it against Haruhi's throat. Sapphire glared at them, her eyes full of hatred. "You bastards!" Shouhei pressed his knife harder against Haruhi's throat. Haruhi struggled not to yell.

"I shall ask you again Sapphire Mizuiro. Are you going to come with us?" Takuya asked quite pleasantly. Sapphire looked at the Host Club members in turn. She looked at Haruhi last. Finally she spoke.

"Fine. On one condition. Promise you won't hurt the Host Club members." Takuya shrugged and Shouhei let got of Haruhi.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Shouhei went up to Sapphire and grabbed her wrists. He muttered a spell and Sapphire's hands were forced together, so that she couldn't move them to do anything. Sapphire knew that with this spell, she also wouldn't be able to do any magic. Busy thinking about how she would get out of this, Sapphy realized too late that Takuya and Shouhei were not planning to let their witnesses go free.

"LET THEM GO! YOU PROMISED!" Sapphire ran up to Takuya and as hitting him, trying to force him with physical pain to let the 6 boys and girl go. Takuya just lifted up his hand and splayed his fingers out. Sapphire was winded by the force that the magic hit her and she was blasted into something hard. She hit her head and knew nothing after that.

Sapphire woke up crying. She had been dreaming about the night her family had been killed. They had indeed been killed by the car accident, only it hadn't been an accident. Their car had been pushed of the road by magic. The people who had done it had been aiming to kill her. After the car had stopped rolling, Sapphire had gotten out to try and drag her parent's bodies out. No sooner had she pulled her mother's body out had someone had called her name. She had turned around and felt pain. She looked at her stomach and saw blood. Someone had stabbed her with something big and round. Sappy looked up to see who had done it, but the effort was too much. Although she wouldn't die from the wound, because of who she was, it would still be enough to make her black out. Maybe even go in a coma. She had heard laughing as she had slipped into the darkness.

Sapphire didn't open her eyes, but instead let her other senses work out where she was. She could feel the floor underneath jolt and bounce. So she was obviously in some kind of vehicle. Maybe a van? She could hear hushed whispers from around her. Probably talking about her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kaoru's concerned face. Her heart beat quicker at this and Kaoru looked up.

"She's woken up." Sapphire looked around and saw the other members looking at her with worry. She tried sitting up, which proved difficult as her hands were still bound, and her head killed. Kaoru noticed what she was trying to do and helped her.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked. Sapphire nodded and instantly regretted it. She knew she had a big bump at the back of her head.

"I'm fine. How long have I been out?" she answered. Haruhi replied by saying she had been out for about an hour. "Okay. Um, can someone help me undo this magic?" Sapphire looked around and saw the confused faces of the Host Club. Sapphy sighed and lifted up her hands which were bound by a pale blue light. "I need someone's help to get rid of these bounders." This confused them even more.

"How do we do that?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, since every person can do magic if put under certain circumstances, I can get into your head and tap into your magic and say the necessary words to undo them. The only reason most people don't do magic is because they haven't found it. I have to warn you though, whosever magic I use, they will be able to do magic afterwards, more easily, but not able to control it. That means that someone, probably me since it's my responsibility, will have to teach them how to control the magic." Sapphire frowned as the lump on the back of her head throbbed with her pulse. A few seconds went by as everyone took in what Sapphire had said. Finally Kaoru said: "I'll do it." Sapphy smiled at him, but Hikaru protested.

"I was just about to I would! No fair!" Sapphy giggled slightly at this.

"Anyone else who wants to do magic I will teach them, but they have to be sure. If you go boasting about it, or do something wrong with it, The Agency has every right to remove your magic and erase your memory." She put on a serious face. "You won't have any recollection of who you are or anything." The twins went quiet at this. Kaoru spoke up again.

"I still want to do it. I won't boast, but it'll be great for pulling pranks" Sapphire nodded once and winced with pain. She closed her eyes and instantly, Kaoru felt someone going into his head. He started to block it out but he heard Sapphy's voice. _No, please don't make this harder for me._ After a while, Sapphire had succeeded. _Okay, this is where it starts feeling weird. Sorry._ Kaoru felt a strong power building up inside him. His hands moved on their own accord - well, on Sapphy's accord – towards Sapphire's bound wrists and he started muttering words. He felt the power escape through his hands and watched as the blue light snapped and faded. Sapphire pulled out of Kaoru's body and opened her eyes.

Kyouya watched this with interest and would have written it down if he had had his clipboard with him, but the two men had snapped it and thrown it away when the one name Takuya had thrown them all into the van. He watched as Kaoru sank back, seemingly exhausted from using magic. Hikaru caught Kaoru worried about his brother's sudden loss of energy.

"Sorry. First time users usually get tired after using magic. It happens because the body isn't used to it, but after using it for a while you get less tired, until you're not tired afterwards at all. Kaoru will be fine." Kyouya imagined what he would do if he could use magic. He could get his dad to hand the Ootori Company over to him instead of his brothers for a start. He could become one of the richest people in the world! Hikaru spoke, dragging Kyouya away from his fantasies.

"Can you teach me magic? I want to be able to do magic!" Hikaru grinned his mischievous grin and Sapphire laughed at his eagerness.

"Okay, okay!" Sapphire closed her eyes and Hikaru felt the same sensation Kaoru had felt. He felt the power building up inside him. Sapphire made him let it out by making Kaoru levitate. Tamaki stared awed, by what the twins had done. Pretty soon all the Hosts were slumped against the sides of the van worn out from magic. Honey had the most energy of them all except Sapphy, because he was normally very hyper anyway. 2 hours after Sapphy had woke up the van finally slowed down and stopped. Sapphy muttered a quick spell that made a blue light appear around her wrists, but did not bind them. The doors opened and they were dragged into darkness.

**[tell me what you think. I never actually meant for it to turn magicky but because I never do a plot or anything, it just becomes whatever it wants. Sorry for the long wait though. I had writers block and I also didn't go on my laptop for a while! Now the whole story is 6666 words (not including these little bold bits) I know this chapter is sorta short, but hey! At least there is one! :D]**


	6. Chapter5: Who is the Narulin?

**[sorry about the long update. I haven't been feeling very well and also I think I'm starting to get bored and I don't know what to put. I have it all in my head, but it's difficult to put into words. Thank to reading this story ****]**

Rough hands blindfolded them and led them through a labyrinth of corridors. No-one spoke. They were all too scared to. Finally, they heard a door creaking open and they were all shoved through a doorway. Their blindfolds were taken off and they could see their surroundings. The room was big. Made to accommodate at least 5 people, 10 at the most. There were 5 bunk beds and 4 big wardrobes. There was a writing desk and 2 mirrors. A window dominated one wall, letting in the evening light. A door was directly opposite from the one they had just come through, but the door opposite them was friendlier and didn't look as prison like as the one they had just entered. It wasn't bad, but it could be better. Sapphire turned to the captors, her wrists still together, by the fake light manacles.

"You can't just kidnap them! What about their families? Are you so stupid that you didn't even think of that? The police are gonna start looking for them! And they will eventually track it down to you!" She yelled at them. They smiled at each other and Takuya started speaking.

"It's already been taken care of. Their yakuns have taken their place and no-one will suspect a thing." Sapphy stared at them, trying to think of some other way, she could use to get them free, but she could think of none. Shouhei laughed and he and Takuya left.

"What's a yakun?" asked Haruhi. Sapphire turned around to look at her.

"A yakun is a person's duplicate created by magic. They look and act like the person that they are meant to substitute for so that very few people can tell the difference. It is a being that does not feel, does not love, does not hate. A yakun has no real existence in this world. They are only there to fill a gap. To bury a hole. I used them once. I had them take the role of my parents, but their love was fake. In the end it just hurt me even more, so I got rid of them." Sapphy finished speaking and sat down on one of the bunks. "All of you go to sleep. You're all probably exhausted from using magic and you need to rest." She muttered some words and the light around her wrists disappeared. Sapphy lay down on the bunk she had been sitting on and stared above her, not wanting to meet anyone's eye.

Haruhi watched Sapphy and realized she wasn't going to say anything else. Haruhi went over to another bunk and lay down, knowing that the other Hosts would be wondering whether to talk to Sapphy or just let her be. Tamaki spoke first.

"Sapphy, what's going..." Tamaki started.

"Shut UP, Tamaki!" Everyone cut across him. Tamaki went straight to the corner of woe. Sapphire stayed quiet and her eyes finally closed. The other Hosts went to bed and pretty soon it was dark and everyone was asleep.

Haruhi woke up to someone singing softly. It was beautiful. The singing was so soft, Haruhi couldn't hear the words properly, but she could tell that the voice and tune were pure. She opened her eyes and saw it was still dark, but the light from the moon came in through the window. Sapphire sat by the window and Haruhi realized that it was Sapphy who was singing. Haruhi stood up and went closer to Sapphire to hear what she was singing.

"_And I realized I was crying._

_I remembered what I was running from then._

_I was running from what lay waiting in the nightmares._

_I was running from what lay waiting at home."_

Haruhi recognized the words from somewhere, but it took her a while to remember where from. When she remembered, Sapphire had stopped and had realized Haruhi was listening.

"So it wasn't a poem at all. It was a song." Haruhi said as she remembered the time she had found Sapphy in the classroom on her way to the exit of the school. Sapphire nodded and smiled sadly and looked out of the window.

"There's a prophecy about the Narulin, you know?" Sapphire laughed quietly. "The Narulin would fall in love, with the one with powers that come close to hers. But if she never met the one, then he would never know about his powers." Sapphire glanced at Kaoru then looked back out the window.

"You're the Narulin, aren't you?" Haruhi asked. Sapphire nodded. Haruhi thought for a moment. "Have you fallen in love yet?" Sapphy sighed and looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, no-one knows my real name except me. Anyone else who knew died or has forgotten. Sapphire Mizuiro is an alias so that no-one can find my old friends and make them remember. There are ways to make people remember and none of them are nice. Especially if their memories have been removed with magic. Once this is all over, I will have to erase any memories anyone here has of me. Please understand the reason why."

Kaoru turned over with his eyes still closed. He had been woken up by singing and had listened to Sapphire and Haruhi's conversation. He had opened his eyes a little when Haruhi had asked if Sapphy was the Narulin and had seen her nod. He thought about what Sapphire had just said about erasing their memories and was surprised to feel a rush of emotions. He thought about a life without memories of Sapphy and realized that he didn't want that. He looked at the bed above him, knowing that Hikaru was there and felt comforted by that fact. It seemed he was just as dumb as his brother when it came to emotions. Kaoru finally understood what he felt when he looked at Sapphire and that realization came when Haruhi had asked if Sapphire had fallen in love. Kaoru felt love for Sapphire and he didn't want to just forget all about her.


	7. Chapter6: An escape plan

**[Thank you stuckinadream for reviewing all my chapters so far and for everyone else who has read this or added it to their favourites or reviewed. It makes feel really happy. Because I was sick and hadn't updated for a while, I made it up by posting 2 more chapters of this. Don't you feel lucky ^.^**

**I JUST REALIZED THAT MORI AND HONEY HAVEN'T MADE THAT MUCH APPEARANCES! THIS IS GOOD FOR THEM THEN, BECAUSE THEY FINALLY GET A SAY IN THIS CHAPTER! SO EXCITING!**

**Sapphire: shut up.**

**Me:...mkay. I don't own Ouran or the 'If we're two of one and one of two, then who am I? And who are you? But if this game you don't ignore, then we'll be friends forever more.' poem (I found it on the internet somewhere ages ago and I found it really cute so I used it), but I own Sapphire Mizuiro.]**

The next few days passed quickly. People only came to bring them food and water and there wasn't a lot of it. The door that was opposite the exit was the bathroom. There was a shower and a bath (both with curtains round them for privacy) and two toilet cubicles. It wasn't luxurious, but at least the captors knew how to look after their prisoners. Sapphire hardly talked. The twins tormented Tamaki with their newfound magic. Kyouya sat at the desk with the laptop that Shouhei had given him when he had seen how much Kyouya had deteriorated without one (he was literally begging. It scared everyone, seeing Kyouya in this state and had avoided him as much as they could). Almost all the time he was awake, he was tapping away, calculating the profits his father was making. He was allowed on the internet, but every time he tried sending a message to someone to get help, the laptop automatically shut down and didn't start up again until someone came to look at it. Honey was almost dead. He hadn't had anything sweet since they had been caught and it was showing. Mori stood beside him, trying to cheer him up and looking after him. At least Honey still had Usa-chan. Haruhi just went from person to person talking to everyone.

The only time Sapphire spoke was when someone talked to her first. They had asked her about magic and spells. Kyouya was most interested in this, since this was the only information he could get that he didn't already know except profits and news that he didn't really care about. The Hosts learnt that; words aren't really needed to do spells, they are just there to help channel them through the air. The words help the magic travel, but practised people can use their thoughts to channel the magic. Also, magic was limited by how long you had been doing it and how strong you were mentally. Another thing was that people who did magic had strong points and weak points. For example, Sapphy's strong point was manipulating water (freezing it, boiling it, making it move) and weather (wind, storms and snow). Her weak points were manipulating people and making things invisible. Haruhi worried about Sapphire. Sapphy had said that the Narulin had more powers than anyone else and that she was the Narulin, but it didn't seem like she was trying to escape.

Hikaru noticed that Kaoru seemed distracted. Hikaru would have put it down to the fact that they had been kidnapped, but it felt like it was more than that. He just didn't know what.

"Hey, Hikaru? If we're two of one and one of two, then who am I? And who are you?" Kaoru said to Hikaru after the fourth day of their confinement. Sapphy came up behind them.

"If this game you don't ignore, then we'll be friends forever more." She said to them smiling. The twins jumped. It had been the first time Sapphire had spoke in 4 days without being spoken to first. "Sorry. You made a rhyme and I couldn't resist. I had to add that bit on because you are always playing the 'which one is Hikaru' game." Sapphire said when she saw them looking at her. Tamaki looked up from his corner of woe that he had been in. He had been there because the twins had been saying that he was a pervert for accidently pulling the shower curtain down as he tripped when Haruhi had been in the shower.

"That's the most you have spoke in the four days we have been here Sapphy." Tamaki said. Hikaru couldn't tell if he was just stating a fact or scolding her slightly for not being very sociable.

"Sorry." Sapphy said again. "I've been thinking about things and I realized that Takuya and Shouhei are trying to put pressure on me by not taking me away to do some interrogation. They're thinking the pressure will build up and then when they do question me, I'll tell them everything. They're so stupid." Sapphire laughed and went up to Honey, who was on the edge of becoming a demon, and Mori, who was desperately trying to keep him calm. "Honey and Mori! When Takuya or Shouhei come to question me, I'll try to get them to keep the door unlocked using mind control or something. They are very strong-willed so I don't know if it will work. It's up to you two to make sure none of the guards set the alarm off using your martial art skills." Sapphire next went to Kyouya without giving Mori or Honey time to speak. "Kyouya, try to find out where we are and get a map of this place. The internet signal must be coming from somewhere. Use that to find out where we are. I'll be the distraction for all of you to get out" Sapphire looked at them all and smiled brightly. "Everyone, you're all getting free if I have anything to say about it, and believe me, I do." Everyone felt it sink in then Honey spoke first.

"I get to eat cake again? Did you hear that Usa-chan? YAY! Cake, cake!" Mori smiled from relief as Honey instantly perked up and danced around the room shouting 'Yay! Cake!'. Sapphire laughed as Honey hugged her. Tamaki started chattering excitedly to no-one in particular, while Kyouya started looking for where they were. Hikaru and Haruhi were talking to each other about what they would do once they got free. Only Kaoru was thinking about Sapphire. He went to her side and looked at her.

"But what about you?" He asked so quietly, no-one else could hear. "You said you would be the distraction so that we could get free, but that means that you would still be stuck here." Sapphire looked back at him and smiled.

"Kaoru," Sapphire hugged him "thanks for worrying about me, but I'll work it out. You guys are what's most important." Sapphy let go of him and walked over to Kyouya to see how he was doing. Kaoru stood there for a bit, but then Hikaru dragged him over to Haruhi so that he could join their conversation.

"What've you got so far, Kyouya?" Sapphire asked him. Kyouya looked up from the screen and quickly looked back down again. He pointed at the screen.

"We're somewhere around this part here. There are a few houses here, so it explains the signal, but there are so many trees, we could be anywhere." Sapphire looked to where Kyouya was pointing and saw he was looking at some picture taken by a satellite a few weeks ago. She thought for a moment.

"Zoom in. Any slight hint of a building covered by the trees would be enough. Chimney smoke, chimney, bit of roof, anything. Once you have the building we're in, it won't be too hard to find the plans of this place will it?"Kyouya started zooming in, in reply. Sapphire patted him on the back and went over to Mori and Honey. They were practising on some moves that had become a little rusty over time.

"Hey guys! I'm going to teach you a spell. The other side's going to have magic, so you're going to need to learn something as well. The words are Sorell murth. It muddles a person minds. If the caster is strong enough, it will work on a whole group of people." Mori and Honey copied the words and practised it on Tamaki, who volunteered because he was feeling useless. It seemed to work, _although, with Tamaki, you wouldn't be able to tell, would you?_ Saphire thought. She taught the spell to everyone. For the first time since they had got there, things were finally starting to look up. Sapphire looked out of the window and saw the sun filtered through the leaves. She felt happiness that she was going to get her first friends free from this hell.

Sapphire Mizuiro was the Narulin and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

**[pleeeeaaaase tell me what you think. I was up late writing this so the grammar may suck. (it is 10 to 1 in the morning. Please have mercy). I got bored and if I'm ill when I wake up... Well, it's another excuse to stay off school. Lucky me!]**


	8. Chapter7: Heart songs

**[I added the people switchy things to make it seem more dramatic. Please tell me what you think of the people switchy things. They're the things that are bold and underlined. The heart song ideas came from their character songs. These are the name of the songs (they can be found on youtube);**

**Tamaki – Guilty Beauty Love**

**Hikaru&Kaoru – Bokura No Love Style**

**Mori – Itsumo Soba Ni**

**Honey – Doki Doki Waku Waku**

**Kyouya - Tsumetai Yoru**

**Haruhi – doesn't have on unfortunately**

**All of them – Mata Ashita**

**I think that's what they are called. I think it sucks that Haruhi doesn't have one, but what can you do? Anyways, please enjoy my latest chapter.]**

Sapphy stayed awake that night. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't come up with a plan to free herself. There had always been a sacrifice – someone's memories, her family... lives. Now it was her freedom. She sighed. Kaoru had noticed that flaw in her plan. Unless Takuya and Shouhei were actually stupid enough to leave her unattended, she wouldn't be able to get free. Sapphire thought back to the question Haruhi had asked. _"Have you fallen in love yet?"_ She closed her eyes and thought about it. She did have feelings for Kaoru, but Sapphire thought they were just feelings you would get for someone who worried about you. _Maybe I really do love him._ Sapphire thought.

'_Mata ashita!'_ Sapphire looked around. She had definitely heard that. It could have come from people outside the window, but she doubted it. Sapphy listened hard and heard a song. With a start, she realized that it was a heart song. This one was strange though. A heart song was a song that a person's heart sung. It described who people were. With enough training, people could hear another person's song, but they could never hear their own. Sapphire listened closely to the song and realized what was different. This was all of theirs song. The Host Club's. It was strange because they had their own song when they were all together. Sapphire had never heard of anything like that before. You would rarely get twins who had the same song as the other, but never one as a group.

'_Kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamoshirenai keredo_

_Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda...'_ Sapphire smiled and went even further into everyone's individual heart to hear their songs. First were Hikaru and Kaoru. They were one of them sets of twins that had the same heart song as the other. It was just what Sapphire had expected of them really. A bit playful, but also quite meaningful. Kyouya was next. His song really did surprise Sapphy. It was quite sad and lonely. She thought that it would be slightly more energetic and evil, but it really wasn't. Tamaki's, Honey's and Mori's songs were exactly as Sapphire had expected them to be. She actually laughed out loud at Tamaki's and Honey's song. It was them inside and out. Mori's song was sweet and sung about caring about a certain someone and worrying about them. Sapphire smiled at Mori's then listened for Haruhi's song. Sapphy had trouble listening to it. It was muffled like a radio had been turned down and had a pillow thrown on top of it. She thought about what that meant.

Kaoru turned over in his sleep breaking through Sapphy's thoughts. Sapphire sighed and went over to the bed she had claimed. Laying down, she closed her eyes and the Host Club's heart song sang her to sleep.

They didn't have long to wait for Sapphire's plan to come into action. The person who brought their meals had told them that Shouhei and Takuya were going to question Sapphire the next day. Kyouya had found the building they were in and had almost found a map of it. Sapphire was almost amazed by how fast Kyouya worked, but then she realized that he did stalk students using the internet. Kyouya loved challenges and this probably was one of the hardest he had ever had.

"I wonder how our yakuns are doing." Sapphire glanced at Tamaki and frowned. He was doing his usual prancing around. "I hope mine is treating the ladies right." The twins stepped in before Sapphire could say anything.

"Let's face it Tono," Said Hikaru. They circled around him.

"It's probably doing much better than you." Finished Kaoru grinning. Then both twins spoke at the same time. "A heartless, feelingless thing is flirting with all the ladies. The girls will probably fall for the yakun instead of Tono." Before he had been imprisoned, Tamaki would have retaliated with some of his meaningless rants, but now he just went into his corner of woe. Sapphire ignored them and absent-mindedly fiddled with the bandage on her wrist.

"Sapphy-chan! Sapphy-chan! Why do you always have that bandage on?" Sapphire jumped. She hadn't heard Honey come up behind her. Honey smiled at her and Sapphy just looked at her bandage. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. They had all been wondering about it. None of them had seen her without it on once.

"Hmmm, the bandage? Oh, well, there was a reason..." She said distantly. Sapphire glanced around and noticed them all looking at her curiously. "Excuse me." She got up, went to the bathroom and locked herself into one of the toilet cubicles. Hikaru's gaze followed her, then went to his brother. Kaoru was looking at the door Sapphire had just disappeared behind. Hikaru sighed. The only reason Hikaru had grabbed hold of Sapphire's arm that day when he had told her about the nightmare, was because he knew that Sapphire wouldn't have stayed. If Sapphire hadn't stayed, then Kaoru would have fallen to pieces. He saw it in his brother's eyes whenever he looked at her.

'_Kaoru! We'll always be number one in each others hearts, 'kay?' 'It's a promise Hikaru!'_ Echoes of the past sounded in Hikaru's ears. He smiled. Of course Hikaru would always be number one in his brother's heart, he would just have to share that place now.

**Next day. The day of the escape.**

The door opened and the person who had been bringing their meals stepped in. He grabbed Sapphire by the arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"Hmmm. Isn't Takuya or Shouhei coming to pick me up? There not like gentlemen at all, are they Tamaki?" Tamaki just nodded. "Okay guys, remember what I said, okay?" Sapphire shook of the man's arm and walked outside. As soon as the man locked the door Sapphy muttered the spell that would unlock it. _"Duros" _She heard the lock click as she walked away with the man.

**Five minutes later with the Host Club**

Mori and Honey went through the door first to make sure there were no guards. Kyouya had the structure of the building memorized in his head and lead the way. Honey was at the front with Kyouya while Mori was at the back. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle, looking out for cameras.

**With Sapphire**

"Why don't you just tell us where the Narulin is? It'll be so much easier and less painful than this." Laughed Takuya, cruelly. Sapphire was on the floor, writhing in agony. Shouhei stopped the magic long enough for Sapphire to answer.

"I won't tell you anything!"_ Not if it gets my friends free!_ Sapphire thought before collapsing when a new wave of pain washed over her. Takuya and Shouhei were obviously enjoying themselves. Sapphire screamed with pain.

**With the Host Club**

They froze. That had definitely been Sapphire screaming. It had come from somewhere close by. Sapphire started screaming again and they could tell it was probably from the next corridor. Kaoru clenched his fists and started to go towards the screams. Hikaru grabbed his arm so that he couldn't go any further.

"Let me go! I have to stop them. Can't you hear her screaming?" Kaoru almost yelled this. Hikaru's eyes were shaded as he shook his head.

"Kaoru, we can't. Sapphire's doing this for us. We have to keep moving on." Haruhi said gently. Everyone looked at Kaoru with sympathy.

"Haruhi's right, Kaoru. If we get caught now, then it would have all been for nothing." Tamaki said. Kaoru thought for a moment then nodded his head. Hikaru let go of Kaoru's arm and the alarms went off.

**[It may be a little scratchy at the start, but that is because I had no idea what to put. It got better from then on ****]**

**Review button should be right here somewhere ^.^**

**V**


	9. Chapter8: The bandaged seal

**[Hey guys. Something unexpected happens in this chapter, I think! Just ignore me. People don't read my little ramblings I bet. Hehehehehehehhe. Sapphire is my little pet. I JUST LOVE HER.**

**I JUST LOVE YOU TOO! DAISUKE! Choto mate! Don't go! I promise I won't speak anymore Japanese Romaji! Arigatou gozaimus for staying. Hehe. I'm a little hyper from sleep deprivation. See what I do for you guys! The endings a little pooey, so I'll apologize in advance... Gomen.**

**KAORU IS MINE BITCHASS, SAPPHIRE NO SWIPING... o.o did I just quote Dora the explorer? Damn it.**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this and everyone who has reviewed and favourite. **** I love you all.**

**I don't own Ouran... although I wish I did. I also wish it was all real life and that I could meet them, just like 'mirror mirror on the wall' by dreamaker401. It's gooood. :D**

**I would just like to say, that everyone's fanfiction that I have read so far is brilliant. I haven't read a single story that is creative, original and just downright brilliant. (you'll know if I've read your stories. I would have reviewed just about every chapter ;) )**

**Sorry for the long rambling.]**

**With Sapphire**

Sapphire heard the alarms go off. At first she didn't understand what they meant, but as the pain stopped, her mind became clearer. Somehow, they had found out that the Host Club had escaped.

"Shouhei! Find out what's happening! What are these damn alarms for?" Takuya yelled. Shouhei hurried to the door, but Sapphire blocked the way.

"Get out of the way, bitch!" Snarled Shouhei. Sapphire started unravelling the bandage on her wrist.

"Do you remember, Shouhei, Takuya? Do you remember what happened last time I took this off?" Sapphire started muttering words as she finished unravelling the bandage.

"You wouldn't da..." Takuya began. Takuya and Shouhei were scared now. Sapphire, closed her deep blue eyes, held up a small knife and pushed it into the centre of a small tattoo that could be seen there. Blood came pouring out of the wound as Sapphire finished the spell.

"_Anorth Sidar Shik!"_ The tattoo glowed brightly as Sapphire opened her now emerald green eyes.

**With the Host Club**

Everyone was running. They had met about 10 people who had tried to stop them so far, but Honey and Mori made quick work of them. Tamaki was panicking as expected. They ran through corridors until they found a fire exit. Kyouya had chosen to lead them out of a fire exit because he knew that it wouldn't be guarded as much as the entrance they had come through. They ran outside and carried on running until they found a small village. People who were walking down the street that they had found themselves on, were staring at the strangely. They decided they were safe so they stopped running. Haruhi was the most out of breath and was doubled over, gasping for air. Everyone stood panting for a moment.

"Damn it!" shouted Kaoru suddenly. He punched the wall closest to him. "Damn it all." He said a little quieter. Nobody else said anything. They all looked back through the trees from where they had just run from. They saw the fire before they heard the explosion.

They ran back through the trees. They didn't know why. Anyone caught in that explosion would be dead. They ran into the clearing where the building had once been and saw it in flames. Sapphire was stood facing away from them looking down on two bodies.

"Sapphire!" Kaoru cried and started to run towards her. Sapphire turned around and he stopped. There was something different about her. Her eyes weren't their usual blue. They were green and she seemed to be glowing. She looked back down at the two bodies and everyone recognized Takuya and Shouhei.

"Do you know why I've kept these two alive, everyone?" Her voice echoed slightly as she smiled cruelly. No-one could answer her. This wasn't the Sapphire they knew. "Because it's fun to see them squirm." She glared at them and they suddenly started screaming in pain. "Aren't these two little maggots funny?" She laughed.

"Stop it Sapphy!" Kaoru cried. "You're not like this!" Sapphire looked at him coolly, then smiled.

"Ah, so that's why. I understand now." She picked up a bandage that had been lying on the ground next to her and started ravelling it back around her wrist. Haruhi and Kyouya noticed a small circular tattoo there. "Well, bye everyone. I hope to see you all again soon. _Shik Sidar Anorth._" She finished wrapping the bandage smiling, closed her eyes and collapsed.

Sapphire woke up several hours later in a hospital. Her wrist burned and her head ached. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Honey right in front of her face. He smiled and looked at someone behind him.

"Hey guys, Sapphy-chan is awake!" Sapphire sat up and her vision spun.

"Are you alright Sapphy?" asked Tamaki's voice.

"Yeah, I will be when the room stops spinning." She sighed as her vision cleared and was able to see who was gathered around her bed. She looked and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Kaoru?"

"He's just gone out for some fresh air. He should be back soon." Tamaki answered. Kaoru came in just as Tamaki had finished talking.

"You're awake." Kaoru acknowledged. Sapphy's head cleared a little at Kaoru's voice and noticed something about the way everyone was looking at her.

"You saw my green eyes, didn't you?" Sapphy said. They all looked at each other and Sapphire took that as a yes. She groaned a little. Sapphire knew that they had all been awake when she and Haruhi had had that conversation on the first night of their imprisonment, so they knew that she was the Narulin. "Shall I tell you how the Narulin is the most powerful and purest person alive? It's because she was born with a God's spirit. Basically, she is the incarnate of a God. The seal on my wrist keeps me being me. Every time I unlock the seal, I lose a little bit more of myself." She paused for a moment so that everyone could take that in. "When do I get out of here Kyouya?" Kyouya's glasses glinted in the sunlight coming from the window.

"The doctor said that you might have concussion and have to make sure before they can let you go." Sapphy looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to 3. It had been roughly 6 hours since they had started to escape. That meant that Sapphire had been unconscious for at least 4 hours. _Great, _Sapphire thought sarcastically, _it's taken me an hour longer to revert back to myself than it did last time._ She looked at the friends that surrounded her bed and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she could let them remember. Just maybe.

**[I just changed the ending of this chapter. Tell me what you think. I think it is much better than the original. Much, much better ****. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of the god spirit thing being inside Sapphy. I'm not quite sure about it since it's a bit corny, but I couldn't think of a good reason for the bandage or why she changed so much. Hehe ^.^'**

**Most of this stuff comes from dreams that I have, but quite a bit of it just comes from the spot.**

**I had hoped for this to go on for quite a few chapters more, but it seems there's not that much left to tell. I guess I'll have to force myself to think of something.]**


	10. Chapter9: At the sea: Side chapter

**[This chapter is just a special. I've got writers block for this one and fruits basket so I decided to write this chapter just because I wanted to write. **

**A little side-note: If you don't know what S&M is, look it up. I didn't know what it was until I looked it up. Also! The scene from the actual Ouran episode is not how it actually goes. It's all just guess work and vague memories of the episode.**

**I don't want to finish this story just yet, but I can't think of any complications that might arise! Urgh.**

**Anywho, please enjoy this special chapter. I don't know if this site notifies people who have favourite my story, but I've changed the ending to the last chapter if you read it when it first got put up. If you have only just read it, then you have nothing to worry about **

**I don't own Ouran]**

"Sapphy-chan!" Sapphire turned around at the familiar voice. Honey was bouncing across the sand towards her. Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Kyouya weren't far behind him.

"Hi Honey!" Sapphy smiled at him. Honey jumped on Sapphire giving her a big hug. It had been a week since they had escaped and were now enjoying the sun at a beach. Kyouya had a house nearby and was letting them us it **(A/N they are staying at the same place as they did in 'The sun, the sea and the Host Club')**. Sapphire should have left them when they had gotten free, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. She had made friends in the Host Club. Friends that she could count on and trust. They had gone back for her right? So they couldn't be that untrustworthy. Even Kyouya. Besides, she had to teach them how to use their new found magic properly, or all havoc could break lose.

"Hey, Hikaru, do you remember last time we were here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Kyouya brought guests with us, so we weren't even able to see Haruhi in a bikini."

"Haha. Yep, and then Tono did some S&M on Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as Tamaki went bright red and started to chase them around.

"I told you! It wasn't like that!" He cried over and over.

"S&M! S&M! S&M" The twins repeated to annoy Tamaki. Sapphire felt sick. She didn't picture Tamaki doing those types of things, but everybody had secrets, so what could she know.

"So Tamaki is really into those types of things then? He's a pervert. I never thought it of him." Sapphire mused. Tamaki turned to her with tears in his eyes. He looked like a puppy.

"It wasn't like that. It really wasn't!" Sapphire sighed inwardly. She really couldn't imagine Tamaki doing those things. Whatever he was doing to Haruhi, she was sure it wasn't S&M._ Let the twins have their fun_ she thought. Sapphire smiled and turned around, trying not to laugh.

"Pervert." She said, on the verge of laughter. Tamaki gasped dramatically and went to his – well, not corner of woe since there were no corners – world of woe **(A/N hehe, alliteration. My English teacher would be so proud |D)**. Sapphire didn't even know why she was laughing. Maybe little thing made her laugh now because she was just happy. Kyouya was at his laptop. His beloved pineapple laptop.

Sapphire looked up towards a cliff. The Host Club members were all busy with each other so Sapphire decided to do some exploring. She walked up to the cliff and when she got on top she felt a rush of memories. Strong ones.

"_They said they don't want you here, so leave them alone." Haruhi told the two boys who were drunk and harassing 3 Ouran Host Club guests._

"_Haruhi!" _

"_What are you gonna do about it sissy boy?" The girls made their escape as the two boys ganged up on Haruhi. They made fun of her, thinking she was a boy and forced her to the edge of the cliff. "What's with these spindly arms, anyway? You're just like a girl." One of them grabbed hold of Haruhi's shirt and pushed her even closer to the edge._

"_Yeah. Sissy boys should just take a swim." And with that he pushed Haruhi into the sea and Tamaki came charging past them._

"_Haruhiiiiiii!" Tamaki jumped off of the cliff after Haruhi and held her tight to him as they hit the water._

Sapphire blinked and the cliff was empty again. A butterfly fluttered across her vision. The wings were an electric blue. Sapphy's head started to spin.

"Sapphy!" Sapphire recognised Kaoru's voice. She turned to face him and the feeling of light-headedness disappeared. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking up to her with grins on their faces. She laughed.

"What have you guys got planned now?" She asked them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Depends." They said in unison, "What have you got planned coming up here?" Sapphire thought quickly. She turned around, walked to the edge, looked over her shoulder at them and smiled.

"This." She said and dived.

The water was clear and warm. _That was stupid,_ Sapphire thought, _I should have at least checked for currents._ Fortunately, there wasn't any and Sapphy swum easily to the surface of the sea. She looked up and saw the twins looking anxiously for her. She used her magic and sent water splashing into their faces.

"Come on!" She called "The water's great!" Laughing, Kaoru pushed Hikaru off the edge of the cliff and followed him. Soon, everyone was in the water. Sapphire floated on the surface of the ocean, looking at the sky. The sky was a shade lighter than the blue of the butterfly's wings and few clouds interrupted the vast, blue void. The sun was high and glaring, but pleasant. She closed her eyes and didn't think of anything, but the friends she had made and the fact, that she was having fun.

"Hey! Sapphy, come play beach volleyball with us!" Sapphy sighed a happy sigh, opened her eyes and started swimming back to the beach. All good things come to an end, so why waste this moment on bad memories and dark futures. She was in the now and always will be.

She'd worry about the future when she got there.

**[Please review. I think I may do a butterfly effect story, after reading a brilliant one by WikketKrikket (I think that's it). Not on Ouran since that is already taken. Maybe on Furuba or Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji or *goes through the looooong list of anime I have watched***

**Tell me what you think! REviewwww *hypnotises you to review* Reviewwww my pretties!]**


	11. Chapter10: The lonely tree

**[Sorry this chapter took so looong! School work and such, but I finish school this Thursday! Feel happy for me. It's my brother's birthday the day after we break up and then the day after that, there's this cosplay meet-up I'm going to, in the East Midlands of the UK. It's in Clumber Park, Saturday the 24****th**** of July 2010, if you are interested. BUT COSPLAY! You don't have to, but you know, it would be nice. (I'm one of the people who helped organise it)**

**I'm thinking of changing my pen name, please help me come up with ideas. So far, it's between, Whispered Dreams, Broken Reflections and Narulin.**

**Another reason this chapter took so long: Severe writers block. Anywho.**

**Sapphire: No-one wants to read this. They want to get on with the story...**

**Me: Um, okay. Please enjoy. I don't own Ouran at all. Something happens in this chapter! So exciting. Anyhow, enjoy!**

Amaya watched the blue butterfly go from flower to flower. There was no-one else on the hilltop. It was almost magic. The silver flowers and the full moon only added to beauty and mystery of the place. It was unnaturally quiet. A wind started, gentle at first, but getting harsher and rougher until it became a full blown storm. A single tree stood on the hill and lightning struck it, setting it on fire.

"Amayaaaaaaa!" She thought she heard someone shouting her through the rain and thunder.

Sapphire opened her eyes. She'd been sleeping. It was raining heavily. She looked at the digital clock next to her bed and watched as it blinked from 00:03 to 00:04. As she sat up, the room lit up for a second and thunder growled. Sapphire realised that the storm had woken her up. She got out of bed and walked out of the room she was staying in. She went downstairs **(A/N I don't actually know if this place has stairs. It wasn't shown in the anime so I'm just assuming there is)** and unlocked the back door. The sound of the storm got louder as the door opened and Sapphy could hear the sea thrashing. She liked storms, she like the way they made her feel safe, but scared at the same time. Normally she would stand outside and let the rain soak her, but something was different. She felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. The wind pulled at her hair and snatched at her clothes as the sky was lit up by a crack in the sky that healed itself after a second. The thunder sounded almost straight after the lightning had struck. She looked over to where the lightning had struck and saw a hill in the distance. On top of that hill, Sapphire saw a fire in the shape of a tree. Shivering, Sapphy closed and locked the door. As Sapphy walked out of the room, a little blue butterfly fluttered around the kitchen, looking for a way out.

Someone was crying. Sapphire could hear them behind one of the doors. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Haruhi was sat in one of the corners with her eyes closed and her hands covering her ears.

"Haruhi?" everyone else was still asleep so Haruhi was on her own. She opened her eyes look at Sapphire, but quickly closed them again as lightning struck. Haruhi was sobbing and shaking. It was obvious she was scared. Sapphire sat down next to Haruhi and put her arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Sapphy didn't know what else to do or what to say. Haruhi relaxed slightly and the knowledge that someone else was there, but still jumped whenever she heard thunder. They sat there like that for about an hour until the storm ended. Sapphire got up and walked to the door.

"Sapphy?" She turned around when Haruhi spoke her name and smiled.

"Get some sleep Haruhi, you need it." She said gently and walked out of the room. Haruhi stood there for a minute then got into the bed. Sapphy stood against the closed door thinking about the burnt tree. She sighed and went back to the room she was staying in and went to sleep.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were all downstairs having breakfast when Sapphire found them. Kyouya, Honey, and Mori were still upstairs probably asleep. Tamaki was already moping in a corner and everyone else was ignoring him.

"Saaapphy!" He began, but Sapphire cut him off.

"Tamaki, whatever happened, you probably deserved it." She poured herself a bowl of cereal while Tamaki went even further into woe.

"Wow. You're painfully blunt and to the point today aren't you?" asked Hikaru. Sapphy glanced at him and answered him in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"No. I'm just not a morning person. Once I've had breakfast and a cup of tea, I'm much nicer." She looked at everyone and spoke again. "I take one sugar, please." She said to no-one in particular. Haruhi sighed and started making tea for herself and Sapphy. An awkward silence fell except for the clanging of spoons against bowls and knives and forks against plates and the kettle boiling. When the kettle had finished boiling, Haruhi poured the tea and gave one cup to Sapphy.

"Thanks." Sapphire mumbled through her cereal. Honey came in riding Mori's shoulders. They glanced at Tamaki and ignored him. Everyone was used to his sorrowful moments.

"Morning everyone!" Honey shouted. Mori grunted. Sapphire sipped at her tea to make sure it wasn't too hot, and then gulped it down. Kyouya was the only person not awake now. Sapphire stood up and started putting on her shoes.

"I'm going for a walk. Anyone who wants to join me is very welcome." Sapphire stood up and went outside. She hoped no-one would follow her and no-one did. She started off towards the hill when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Kaoru running to catch up with her. Sapphy sighed. She had wanted to go on her own, but she smiled. He caught up with her and they started walking. They didn't say anything for a while. Kaoru wanted to know where they were going so he asked her after 10 minutes of walking.

"Where abouts are we going?" He asked. Sapphire pointed towards the top of the hill they were walking up.

"Only up there. There's something I want to see." They didn't say anything else until they got to the top of the hill. The grass was still wet from the rain last night and a burnt tree stood on its own. Sapphire had gone up to it and was walking around it.

"What burnt the tree?" Sapphy answered him without stopping walking around the tree.

"There was a storm last night. Lightning hit it." She paused and looked at him curiously. "You didn't hear it?" Kaoru shook his head and Sapphy reached out for the tree. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Smiling, she beckoned Kaoru over then held his hand with her hand still resting on the tree.

"Close your eyes and open your mind. I'm going to show you the tree's memories." She said, softly. He closed his eyes and a rush of memories washed over him. He couldn't see or hear because this is what the tree would have felt, but he was aware. He was aware of colours, of the sun, of the rain. Many people had sat under the tree's shade, picnicking. There had been a few who had even confessed under it. And always, always, there was the little blue butterfly. Even at the end, it had been there. Now there was two people standing hand in hand underneath it, one human and one not quite human.

Kaoru was brought back into himself. He opened his eyes and saw that Sapphy had taken her hand away from the blistered trunk.

"Amaya." She whispered to herself. Sapphire Mizuiro hadn't heard that name in a long time. To hear it in a dream about his hilltop – it must mean something. Something bad was coming. Sapphire and Kaoru were still holding hands. She looked at their clasped hands, and then at view that could be seen from the hill. The wind blew gently through her hair.

"Sapphire?" She looked up at Kaoru. He was looking forward with a gentle look in his eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand as if scared she would pull away. "Sapphire, I love you."

**[*Fangirl squeal* Kaoru said 'I love you'! Even if it wasn't to me, but it's still soooo cute! :D**

**It's not fair. I want Kaoru. Why does my OC get him and I don't? ): **

**This is creepy because today (which is the day after I wrote the beginning of this chapter with the tree) we watched the start of the colour film of 'the lord of the flies' in English class(we're doing about lord of the flies for our english exam) and there's a single tree on a cliff or hill and it sets on fire. creepy...**

**Please review!]**


	12. Chapter11: Lafalla

**[urgh. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than some of my other chapters and took soooo long to put up. I think the reason why I'm getting writers block is because I'm getting bored of writing this story. I'm actually surprised I got this far without getting bored. Never fear though. As long as people read my story, I will keep going!**

**I don't own Ouran in any shape or form]**

Sapphire's eyes widened as she took in what he had said. She didn't know what to say. They could hear the sea from where they were standing. Only slightly. Sapphire smiled and looked back out to the sea.

"Kaoru, I think I may love you too." They looked at each other, smiling, when they heard someone calling their names. They let go of each other's hand and turned to look for the owner of the voice. Tamaki was running towards them like the lovable idiot he was.

"Guess what! Kyouya brought some guests. He thought that because it went so well last time, he'd do it again, but we'd have a few days off at the start." Tamaki said when he got to them. "We need you, Kaoru, for your twincest act." Sapphy looked towards the beach and saw little figures that she could make out to be the Hosts and their guests. Kaoru looked at Sapphy as if asking permission. Sapphire nodded slightly and Kaoru sighed. He started to go down the hill with Tamaki when Tamaki turned back around.

"Aren't you coming with us, Sapphy?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No. There's something I've got to do first." She answered. Tamaki nodded and walked down the hill. Kaoru hesitated then waved before catching up with 'The King'. _Just like Tamaki to ruin a moment_, Sapphire thought before shaking her head and looking around. She remembered the butterfly that she had seen on the cliff top and in her dream. The butterfly had always been with the tree as well. She knew it wasn't ordinary and she wanted to find out what it was.

"I know you're there! You're always here. Come out, I just want to talk." A butterfly flew past her. Sapphire turned around to see where it was going. She was just in time to see a shape shine and grow into human size. The glow faded to reveal a beautiful girl. She seemed human at first glance, but looking at her closely, Sapphy could see features that weren't human. The girl had blue-black hair and blue-grey eyes. She had two antennas that at first glance, could be mistaken for two stray pieces of hair. Her eyes were ever so slightly, bigger than human eyes. The blue wings had turned into a long, flowing dress. She was frowning with confusion.

"You appear human and you act human, but you are not human. You are as endless as time, so how can you be so young?" The girl said. Sapphire hesitated before answering.

"I have a God's spirit residing in me, but I am fully human. You aren't. What's your name?" The girl looked at Sapphy and smiled.

"What's in a name? I have many of them, but you may call me Lafalla." They were silent for a moment as they looked towards the beach where the Host Club were entertaining girls. "I see you also have more than one name." Sapphire grimaced.

"Yeah, the Narulin and Sapphire Mizuiro." She said almost reluctantly. Lafalla looked at her, curious.

"You have another, I think. One that you know, and only you. Why do you not tell others that name?" Sapphire looked at Lafalla, then quickly back to the beach. She thought about the question she had just been asked and answered.

"It feels as though, if I don't say that name, I will forget it. If I forget it, then I can forget my old life, my life before all of this magic. Then I won't have to," She struggled to find the right word "envy that life anymore. I know it's stupid, but that's the reason." Sapphire became silent as Lafalla took this in. Lafalla eventually spoke.

"So you think that, by not saying your name, you'll be free, even though you know the only way to move on is, to remember and to accept it." She said. Sapphire nodded.

"You know what I am. Can I ask what you are?" Sapphy asked. Lafalla smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I am the spirit of change and freedom." She paused and then spoke again. "The God that lives in you, is it the God of water?" Sapphire stood for a moment. She didn't know the answer to that question – she had never been told – but the answer came to her anyway.

"Yes." She said. Lafalla's smile became wider and her eyes sparkled.

"It was nice to talk to you. I must go now. Let us talk again soon." Lafalla said and glowed. Sapphire watched as she became a butterfly and flew away. Sapphy felt confused. How had she known that it was the God of water inside her? She thought about the conversation she had just had with the butterfly spirit as she walked down the hill and back to the beach.

**[okay. The origins of the name Lafalla actually comes from two words that both mean butterfly. The La part comes from the Burmese word Lapia. The falla part comes from the Italian word Farfalla. It took me about 2 days to find that name so you'd better like it. I really don't know what I'm thinking at this moment in time. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I honestly think I'm going into depression. Stupid hormones. Lol. Just kidding :I ]**


	13. Chapter12: An unbroken promise

**[READ THIS NOW PLEASE! Okay, first things first. I've changed my name. Originally Sapphy Mizuiro, it is now Dream Theme. Second! I'm thinking of changing this stories name into something less... robot-y. I mean it sounds like 'access denied' when it's nothing like that at all. If any of you have any ideas, please let me know via review button (review while you are at it ;]).**

**Or if you don't want me to change the name, let me know via review button (as above).**

**This is basically just explaining a few things that I think may not have been clear enough. Next time they will be back at school! Wooo! D:**

**Anyhow, please enjoy)**

Sapphire knocked on the twins' room door. Tomorrow was their last day at the beach and it would be taken up with guests and Hosts. Hikaru was downstairs and she knew that this would be the last chance for a while, that she'd be able to speak with Kaoru alone. Kaoru opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was. He stepped aside to let her in and Sapphy went over to the bed to sit down.

"I'm glad you came. There're some things that I want to ask you about." Kaoru said. He sat down on a chair that faced the bed and looked at Sapphy. She smiled and Kaoru continued. "Did you really mean it? What you said yesterday I mean, about loving me." Sapphire sighed.

"Do you really need to ask that? Of course I meant it. Why would I lie?" She replied, smiling. Kaoru smiled back and thought back to the night of Sapphire and Haruhi's conversation.

"So then, does that mean I'm the one that prophecy was talking about?" Kaoru asked. Sapphire's smile disappeared.

"Kaoru, a human's heart is fickle. People fall in love with many other people. I can't guarantee that you will be the only person I love." She paused to reach out for his hand. She looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled tenderly. "But I think there's a pretty good chance of you being the one." She looked back up at Kaoru, still smiling. "There was something else?" Kaoru hesitated before responding.

"You also said, to Haruhi that night, something about not being able to tell anyone your real name." He made it sound like a question. Sapphire knew what he was hinting at. He wanted to know her real name. She sighed before replying.

"Yes. Lafalla also said... no more running away." She took a deep breath "What I said about not wanting old friends to be hurt, that was me lying to myself. The real reason was that I was running away. I'm not going to run away anymore, so I'll tell you. The name that my parents gave me is Amaya Sasaki. **(A/N I've done this family name last if you were wondering)**" She waited for Kaoru's response. Kaoru smiled widely.

"Amaya? I like it. Sounds just like you." He laughed to himself.

"Please, keep calling me Sapphy. It's been so long, I doubt I would answer that name anymore." Kaoru just leaned over to ruffle her hair. Sapphire scowled playfully. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Kaoru thought about things. Sapphy didn't say anything, just watched him with an amused expression on her face. Finally, Kaoru spoke.

"Can you tell me more about the God spirit...?" Kaoru trailed off. Sapphy looked at him oddly. "What?" He asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just everyone at the Agency **(A/N the Agency was mentioned a few chapters back. The one that was created to protect the Narulin or something like that. I've forgotten ^.^')** normally wants to forget it's a God's spirit and avoid the subject as much as they can." She sighed and thought for a moment "I'm not the first incarnate of this God, but I am the first to need a seal. It's sort of complicated, but I'll try my best to explain. Normally, when you hear reincarnation, you think 'every so many years' or 'as soon as they die, they're reborn', but this is different. The rebirths are totally random. It could be 10 years after the previous one has died or a few seconds." Sapphire stopped to think for another moment then resumed talking. "As I said before, none of the others have needed a seal to keep them as themselves. And none of them had a prophecy made about them either." She put her head in her hands in frustration, "Aaargh! I'm not wording this right! Basically, something's changing, or weakening. It seems that the God is getting closer to the surface, wanting to break free. There's a very good chance that the God breaks free in my future, or it could happen to the one after me. I don't know what will happen to me when it does happen and neither does anyone else." Sapphy sighed in irritation "Apart from that, the only other thing I know is that the God is the God of water, which explains why my strongest point is manipulation water." Kaoru was silent as he took this in.

"Hmmm, I see." He finally said. He looked up at Sapphire. "You know, you've opened up a lot since I first met you. Which is good, because that's exactly what I've been trying to do." Sapphy looked confused, so he explained. "Well, at the start, you were closed up. It was like you were scared to make friends and tell people about yourself. You hardly ever laughed and you never smiled from your heart. It sorta reminded me of Hikaru and myself before Tono came with his stupid idea of a Host Club." Sapphire laughed. There was a glass of water on a table and Sapphy began to use her powers. She pointed at the water and brought it towards them. The water made a circle to the side of them. When it had finished, the water's surface became mirror like and reflected the two people that were facing each other.

"What are you...?" He didn't finish his sentence as Sapphy shushed him.

"I don't think it was such a stupid idea." She smiled at him "I'm showing you a dream I had the night before I met you." She gestured towards the water mirror. "Watch."

_Kaoru started as he saw Haruhi walking through corridors at Ouran, in the clothes they had first seen her in. The scene changed several times, but it was always Haruhi walking through corridors, muttering to herself, until she found herself facing the door that led to music room three. The scene changed again and this time, Haruhi was reaching out for a falling vase, but it was too late. The vase crashed to the floor and broke into thousands of tiny pieces. Kaoru watched as he saw Haruhi go through all the stages of her debt up till now and a little farther. The scene changed once again and this time Kaoru saw Tamaki. He was the same age, but something was different. He was sad and in a place that didn't look like Japan. He was walking through some unknown streets, wearing clothes that a commoner might and a look in his eyes that suggested something was missing. Next came Kyouya. With eyes hidden by the suns reflection off his glasses, he was exactly the same. Only when his eyes could be seen was you able to see that something was missing, just the same as Tamaki. Kaoru stared as the water mirror showed him Mori, Honey, himself and Hikaru, and finally Haruhi. Each of them with the same look in their eyes. Each of them the same, but different to how they were now._

_The surface cleared and Kaoru only saw him, staring with confusion at the water mirror, and Sapphy, not looking at him or the mirror._

"Well?" She asked him. Kaoru looked over to her.

"I don't understand. What was that? I mean at the end. Everyone was different." Sapphire smiled gently at him.

"That's what everyone would have been like if Tamaki had not come to Japan. If the Host Club had not been formed. Kyouya would have gone into depression, knowing that there was no point to what he did and maybe killed himself. Honey would still be doing his manly act, only, it wouldn't be an act if he had forgotten how to be himself. Mori would have abandoned Honey because Honey would have abandoned him. You and Hikaru would still be in your own world, not letting anyone else in. All alone with only each other for company. Haruhi would not have fallen in love and would have just carried on studying and wasted her childhood away. And me, I would still be the way you described me earlier on. 'Never laughing or smiling from the heart.' All because one silly person came up with the Host Club." She laughed. "I'm really glad he did." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She skipped out of the room, just as Hikaru walked in. Hikaru stared after the skipping form of Sapphire as he walked up to his brother.

"What did you talk about?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Nothing much, really. I don't understand half of it." Hikaru laughed. "C'mon! It's not funny!" He said, before laughing along with Hikaru. After a moment, they stopped. "You didn't tell them about me and Sapphy did you?" Hikaru stared at him, disbelieving. He shook his head and smiled.

"No. You and Sapphy can tell them when you're ready." He scratched his head then tackled Kaoru. "Argh! It's not fair! My baby brother got a girlfriend before me! How is that fair?" Kaoru smiled as Hikaru ranted about not having a girlfriend.

"Hikaru."Kaoru turned to smile at him. "I haven't broken that promise." Hikaru paused and stared.

'_Kaoru! We'll always be number one in each others hearts, 'kay?'_

'_It's a promise Hikaru!'_

Hikaru smiled and looked towards the door. "Yeah. I know you haven't"

**[Aaaaw. Ain't that promise the cutest thing you ever read? I just had to use it again. AH! DREAMAKER401 I forgot to say thanks for the review. **** I just rambled away. I don't know if I will answer reviews directly now. I think I will just answer them on the story, unless there are any objections?**

**I don't own Ouran, but I own that promise *sigh* I'm watching Munto. If only he would call me the 'girl of destiny' I'll be his 'girl of destiny' any day! He is also ginger! (ish)**

**All my favourite characters have gingerish hair. Kyo, Hitachiin twins, Weasley twins, Munto. Fai doesn't, but he's awesome enough **

**R&R please :D)**


	14. Chapter13: Host plushies

**[Okay. After finally looking up what a Mary Sue is, I realized that Sapphire Mizuiro may be a slight (if not slight, then a very big) Mary Sue. I'm trying to think of ways, to make it not so much, but I can't think of any, so for the first time, I'm doing a poll sort of thing.**

**What I want for you loving readers to do, is to come up with a phobia that Sapphy could have. I don't want boring ones, such as a fear of spiders or heights. And I can't be a phobia of anything to do with the weather. It has to be as weird and wacky as can be! Such as; a fear of cavemen, or long words, or the way a certain word sounds, et cetera. Review, telling me what the phobia is and I will use the ones I like best and get readers to vote for their favourite one.**

**Okay, recap. No boring phobias! It can't be anything to do with weather OR elements.**

**I'm hoping a lot to come from you guys! So please don't let me down :) **

**I know it's not much, but it's a start, right?]**

Two weeks had passed since their time at the beach. Only the Host Club knew that Sapphy and Kaoru were dating. "It wouldn't do if the guests found out." Everyone knew Kyouya well enough by now, to understand that in reality, he meant 'If they do find out, then we won't get any customers and our profit would go down. If that happens, I won't be too happy.'

"Mori?" Sapphire had snuck up behind him while he and Honey were busy with their guests. The girls were used to seeing Sapphire with the Host Club. She hadn't made any other friends since she had transferred to Ouran and was always with one of the members, but she was starting to talk to other people. Mori looked up at Sapphire who was smiling too innocently.

"Yeah?" He answered. She held up a teddy that had Mori's features.

"I made a Mori bear!" She handed it to him. "You can have it. I've got one for all the Hosts." She pulled a teddy that looked like Honey holding Usa-chan, from her bag and handed it to Honey. "There you are Honey. It's even got a little Usa-chan!" She stopped suddenly like she had an idea. "Mori bear sounds so cute! Can everyone call you that from now on Mori?" Mori looked almost mortified. Even if he answered, he wouldn't have been heard over all the girls 'Kyaaa'-ing at the name Mori bear and the teddies.

"Uwaaah! Sapphy-chan's good at sewing, isn't she Takashi?" Honey asked, oblivious to the fact Mori had just been called Mori bear.

"Thanks Honey. I was just about to talk to Kyouya about making some and selling them on your website."

"Selling what, on the website?" Sapphire turned around and saw all the Hosts and come over to see what the fuss was about. She opened up her bag and pulled out a Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyouya teddies. Kaoru noticed her hands were trembling slightly as she gave him his.

"I made teddies of everyone. I got bored last night after school and this is what happened." Kyouya inspected his before giving a slight smile.

"Interesting. It might be worth considering the idea. If that's what all the fuss is about, I'll be going back." He turned around and went back to his laptop, taking his teddy with him.

After the club had finished, Kaoru pulled Sapphire aside from the others.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sapphy smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, rea..." Kaoru cute across her.

"You're not fine! Something's wrong." She sighed and laughed.

"You're really bothersome to have around when I'm trying to hide something." She looked at him. "I just had some bad news last night, but it's nothing." She walked away from him to the others. She seemed to remember something and turned back around.

"I'm going somewhere later. If you want to come, meet me here in about 10 minutes." With that, she started talking to the others.

**10 minutes later**

"Sapphy!" Sapphire turned around at the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"You came, Kaoru. We're going to be teleporting there, so don't let go, okay" She grabbed his hand "You've read the Harry Potter books, right?" Sapphy asked him. Kaoru shrugged. What did Harry Potter have anything to do with teleportation?

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"

"It feels just how J.K Rowling describes apparition." Kaoru looked at her, oddly.

"How would J.K Rowling know how teleportation feels?" He asked. Sapphy laughed.

"Well, it's definite that she is either a magic user or knows a magic user." Kaoru frowned.

"How can you tell?"

"Some of the words she uses for magic are just too close to words that we use. For example, the word she uses to open locked doors is, _alohomora_, right? Well, the word we use is_ lomora._ That and the fact she describes teleportation perfectly, makes it pretty obvious, right?" Sapphire looked at him as if he was stupid for not knowing this then laughed at the expression on his face. "I forget you're a newbie." She giggled. She took his hand and smiled. They disappeared with a loud crack.

**A few minutes later**

Sapphire and Kaoru were sat down underneath a tree. The tree had almost recovered from the lightning strike. Kaoru thought it would be impossible for the tree to survive, but it did.

"So, what about the dragons and magical beasts in the books? Are they real?" Kaoru asked. Sapphire was confused for a moment until she realised he was still talking about the Harry Potter books.

"There'd be no point in hiding animals like that from everyone. I think she just wanted to add dragons and stuff to make it more interesting to read."

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "Why are we here?" Sapphire looked at him.

"I'm introducing you to Lafalla. I've been seeing her quite a lot these last two weeks" She paused to look around. "She should be here by now." She stopped and looked ahead of her "There she is now" Kaoru looked in the direction Sapphire was pointing to, but couldn't see anyone. He was just about to say so when he saw a glowing object, a few feet away from them. The object grew into human size and the glow faded, revealing a girl. Kaoru stepped back in surprise and watched as the two girls hugged each other. The girl, that Kaoru took to be Lafalla, looked at Kaoru, then at Sapphy, then back to Kaoru again.

"So you must be the famous Kaoru Hitachiin." She bowed slightly and Kaoru was taken aback. "I am Lafalla, the spirit of change and freedom. Sapphire talks about you quite a lot." Kaoru grinned and looked towards Sapphy, who was blushing furiously.

"I didn't take you to be the type of person who blushes. I always picture you as mysterious and just out of reach." He laughed.

"However you picture me, Kaoru, I'm still a teenage human girl. I'm allowed to blush once in a while." She said defensively. Kaoru shrugged, still grinning.

"I never said you couldn't. In fact, you should blush more often. It's cute." Sapphire turned around, looking at Lafalla and coughed.

"Anyway, Lafalla, there are something's I've been meaning to ask you, but every time I come here, I get sidetracked. Question one: Why was the storm that was two weeks ago, so threatening and foreboding? Like something bad was going to happen." Lafalla thought for a moment before speaking.

"Because something bad will happen. Maybe not as soon as you think. Probably in roughly a year. Do not ask me what it is, however, because I do not know." Sapphire nodded, somewhat satisfied with the answer she had been given.

"Okay, question two: When I said it was the God of water, you were happy. Can you tell me why?" Lafalla looked at her thoughtfully, as if wondering if she should tell her.

"I was told, that when a girl came to see me that had the God of water inside her, the reincarnation cycle would stop." Sapphire listened to this response and felt horror. Kaoru saw it the horror on her face that disappeared a second after it appeared. He wondered why the end of the reincarnation cycle was a bad thing, but then he remembered her words two weeks prior.

"_...There's a very good chance that the God breaks free in my future, or it could happen to the one after me. I don't know what will happen to me when it does happen and neither does anyone else."_

He was brought back to the present by Sapphy's voice.

"Why will it stop?" She asked faintly.

"Because the heir will have been found." Sapphy felt sick. Even though she didn't know what being the heir meant, she knew changes that she didn't want would happen.

Some time later, Lafalla had gone and Sapphy and Kaoru were watching the sunset **(A/N horribly cliché, I know, but please bear with it. I like a little bit of cliché in my stories)**.

"Kaoru?"

"hmm?" He turned to look at her and saw she was already looking at him.

"Did I ever say just how much I loved you?" The question caught him by surprise.

"No." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Well, I love you this much." She said and pulled him in for a kiss.

**[I won't be updating for a while because I'm going on holiday this weekend. It will definitely take longer than usual for an update ^.^' Please don't kill me. (I know this story isn't the best, but I'm hoping that there are people who still would kill me if this story wasn't updated a lot.**

**This story is drawing to a close. Maybe 3-5 chapters left. So I'm trying to make them as long as possible, which is very difficult as I don't have very may ideas left for this one. And thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews! If I didn't get as much as I have done (which isn't that many but seems to be loads for me) then this story probably wouldn't have gone past chapter 3 at the most ^.^**

**Also, a thank you to aurdox, who has made me laugh with her stories and inspired me, and has also told me to start practising writing in a style that I really like instead of this style which is really hard to write in and thus, the outcome is sever writer's block.**

**Another thank you to stuckinadream, who has also given me a few great ideas (example would be 'Mori Bear'). I would go through all the people I want to thank, but I'm saving that for the END of this story.**

**Stick around, I'm writing Haruhi a character song, but I'm not sure if it's good and it's gonna be posted also on the END of this story. I love you all. Don't forget, this fanfic would be nothing without you guys who have reviewed and favourite.**


	15. Chapter14: Preparations

**[Sorry for taking so long to upload guys! . I was on holiday, like I said and then I had to write this up. It took longer than I thought. I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed with the number of people who gave me ideas last chapter. Only 3 people reviewed! Anywho, here are the ones I like best out of the ideas given by those 3.**

**Fear of bears (stuckinadream)**

**Fear of looooong words (stuckinadream)**

**Fear of palindromes – words that spell the same backwards as they do forwards (melikecake)**

**Fear of Mary Sues (dreamaker401)**

**Fear of the colour black (dreamaker401)**

**Fear of green eyes (dreamaker401)**

**Thank you for coming up with those ideas. Now, vote! Vote for which one you like best, and the one with the most votes wins. Because this story is coming to a close (I think. Something else may happen if I get an idea) I'm trying to get at least 3 more chapters in. I'm gonna reply to those 3 reviews at the bottom :)]**

Sapphire and Kyouya were arguing. No-one except them knew what exactly they were arguing about. They wanted to ask, but they didn't dare interrupt. This is what had happened. Sapphire had snuck up behind Kyouya to see what he was doing. She took one look at his laptop screen and she frowned.

"Don't you dare." She stated. Kyouya sighed, but didn't stop whatever he was doing.

"Don't I dare what?" He asked.

"Tell them." She replied.

"Tell who?" Sapphy rolled her eyes.

"You know who I mean."

"Fine, I do know who you mean. Tell them what?"

"About that." She pointed to the screen.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Why don't you want me to?" He turned around to face her as she sighed.

"What is there to gain, Kyouya? What are the advantages?" He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We could gain a lot of profit if we sell tickets."

"No way. You are not making money from that."

"Tell me, Sapphy, why do you _not_ want to?"

"I just don't want to."

"Sapphire, your sixteenth birthday is definitely something to celebrate." He turned back to his laptop with a grin. Just as Sapphy was just about to protest, everyone who had been listening to their argument (except Haruhi and Mori), bombarded her with questions about her birthday. Sapphire groaned as she realised why Kyouya had grinned. He had won.

"Thanks Kyouya." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"No problem." He answered cheerfully.

"When is your birthday Sapphy-chan?" Honey was wearing his biggest and cutest smile.

"19th of September." She answered, exasperated.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tamaki asked. He looked upset that he hadn't been told. His face lit up as he realised something. "Today's the 12th, so that's exactly a week from now! We'll arrange a party and everyone will be invited. We'll rent the hall and we will have lights and music!"

"Will there be cake?" Honey asked. Sapphire could almost see pink flowers floating around his head.

"Of course! Hikaru and Kaoru will have to sort out what Sapphy will be wearing." Sapphire just stared at Tamaki, shocked. He started going on about party arrangements and he hadn't even got her permission. Sapphire shook her head in a defeated way.

"This is why I didn't tell you." She groaned. She started to make her way out, but the twins grabbed one arm each with an evil grin on their faces. "Oh no..." She began, before they dragged her to a room full of dresses and other girl clothes that was obviously for Haruhi.

"Now," They began, "You're obviously a different size from Haruhi, so we'll just pick the design we like and get someone to make it according to your measurements." They started holding up dresses against her, muttering things to do about colours and her eyes and hair.

"Come on, guys! I just want to go back to my place." They looked at her. Kaoru spoke first.

"Why don't you want a party?" Sapphire sighed, frustrated. She opened her mouth like she was about to speak when Haruhi came in.

"Saved." She muttered

"I wondered if you wanted to come to my place, Sapphy. My dad's been asking about you and also I thought you might need rescuing." Haruhi said. Sapphire looked at her, grateful. She nodded and got herself free from the twins grasp.

"Thanks Haruhi." They turned to go, but Tamaki and Honey stood in her way. "Guys, if you really insist on a party, I'll go. I've got my own clothes that I can wear; I don't need any new ones." Tamaki still looked unsure. "Look, I'll even let you prepare all of it. I won't even have a say about what goes, except for what I wear, okay?" Tamaki nodded all excited and started gabbling on to Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, while Kyouya just typed into his laptop, smirking to himself. Sapphy turned to look at him.

"I hate you, Kyouya." He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I never said it was." Haruhi nearly dragged Sapphire out of the room before she could start throwing fireballs at him or something. They started the walk to Haruhi's home.

"Argh! They're so infuriating! How did you manage them for so long? They never listen to a word you say, and when they do, they argue with you!" Haruhi stayed quiet through Sapphy's ranting. She had never seen her get like this before and felt that this was good for Sapphy. Finally, she quietened down and started using magic to make light patterns appear in the air.

"Better?" Haruhi asked. They were nearing the apartments and a busy road so Sapphire stopped making patterns and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I've haven't been able to sleep these past couple of days because of... things, so when they just started doing what they wanted, it pushed me over the edge. I get like this sometimes, but this is the first time I've actually had someone who would listen to me instead of trying to calm me down." Haruhi noticed the pause before Sapphy said 'things' but she didn't comment on it. She opened the door to her flat and asked Sapphy to wait while she changed. Sapphy nodded and looked around. She had only seen this apartment once before and it had changed a bit since then. She went to Haruhi's mum's shrine and sat down in front of it.

"I looked after your daughter for as long as I could. Thank you for trusting me even though I almost got her killed. On a happier note, I think she's very slowly starting to realise her feelings for a certain someone. Very, _very_ slowly." Haruhi came back in wearing her usual shorts and t-shirt.

"Well, er, do you want something to eat or drink." Haruhi asked walking into the kitchen. Sapphire followed her.

"Just water please." Haruhi looked at her.

"Sapphire, I know you haven't been sleeping well, but have you been eating properly? I haven't seen you eat for ages and you look a bit... off." Sapphy smiled and nodded.

"Of course I have." She noticed the stare Haruhi was giving her. Sapphire had been eating, but she had been worried and that put her off her appetite, so she hadn't been eating much. _This girl doesn't miss a trick, does she?_ "Really, I'm fine. Listen, Haruhi, there's something else about magic. Something you don't need to know, but it's very interesting."

"What is it?" Sapphire told her about heart songs. She told her how normally, people only have their own heart song, with the exception of a few (very rare) twins. She told Haruhi how the Host Club had its own song, when they were all together, with each other's heart song lying underneath. Haruhi listened with interest until Sapphy stopped.

"That is interesting. So you can hear everyone's heart song, if you are trained, but you can't hear your own." Haruhi pondered about this for a while then looked back up. "I get the feeling you told me this to stop questioning you about your eating habits." She smiled brightly and innocently. Sapphire cursed mentally.

"You really don't miss a trick, do you? You're too clever for your own good."

"I guess it comes with know-" She was cut off by the door opening and Ranka shouting for his daughter.

"Oh, Haruhi! I'm home~!" He waltzed in and paused at the sight of Sapphire. A wide grin spread across his face and he immediately hugged her. "Sapphy-chan! It's good to see you again!"

"You too Ranka. You're looking beautiful today." Sapphy replied smiling.

"Oh, stop it. You girls be good, I'm just going to change." Ranka went to his room and Sapphire turned to face Haruhi. Haruhi was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"You've met him once, and you already have my father sussed out." Haruhi replied a little shocked. Sapphy shrugged and smiled.

"It's not hard. He's like Tamaki, although, I doubt he'd be pleased to hear that. From what I've heard, your dad's first impression of Tamaki wasn't a very good one." Haruhi stared at Sapphire then laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never realised before." She stopped laughing, but didn't stop smiling. "The day they met my dad was hectic. They wooed the landlady, grew mushrooms in the closet, followed me to the supermarket..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Now that I think about it, my dad and Tamaki are one and the same. I always just assumed they were only slightly similar, but they really are the same."

The two girls talked for hours until they got tired. Ranka had stayed up for a time with them, but he had eventually gone to bed, leaving the girls on their own. They talked about the type of things that Tamaki and the twins would set up for Sapphy's party, they talked about schoolwork, and they talked about Haruhi's past and Sapphy's past. Until finally, Sapphire and Haruhi got up and walked to the door. Sapphire opened the door and paused.

"Maybe a party wouldn't be so bad at all. But what sort of party would it be?" She asked on her way out

"Who knows? The twins and Tamaki will probably go overboard, so it'll be dramatic and the likes."

"No, I didn't mean like that. I meant-"She stopped and checked herself. She yawned "No, never mind. Lack of sleep talking, just ignore me. Mata ashita.*" She chuckled to herself like it was an inside joke and went up the stairs to her own apartment, leaving Haruhi to wonder what she really meant.

**[Sapphy started in May. This chapter takes place on the 12****th**** of September.**** The Japanese school year starts on April 5 and ends on March 24 in the following year. This follows the Japanese year that starts on April 1 and ends the following March 31st. Summer vacation starts on July 21 and ends on August 28.**

**Okay that was in case anyone was confused. I had to look it up. Anyway**

***mata ashita is the name of the Host club's character song. I mentioned the songs in the chapter called Heart Songs. It also means 'see you tomorrow' in Japanese.**

**Review replies:**

**Dreamaker401 – **Thanks for so many ideas! :D I had to laugh at the bipolar one xD I think they are cute too :3 I'm jealous of Sapphire T^T She gets Kaoru.

**Melikecake – **You can use Mori bear if you like. It's not even my idea anyway, so yeah. I'm sorry I didn't update quickly. I was going to update as soon as I got back, but I was really tired and I hadn't finished the chapter. I only just finished it now. It probably would have been done sooner but I decided to wait a week in case anyone else reviewed.

**Stuckinadream – **Thank you for saying me and my stories are awesome. I think yours are much better. Hearing that from you makes me happy. I don't know what's longer. The word for the phobia of long words or antidisestablishmentarianism. That's meant to be the longest English word, but I don't know. Hippomonstrousdiliophobia. I think that's how you spell it. If it is then the anti one is the longest.

**Well that's the end of another chapter. I'm already writing another story and just to tell you, it's not gonna be uploaded onto here until I get my other ideas up. Haha, I'm saying that to taunt you! Muahaha! I know, I'm evil. :)]**


	16. Chapter15: The beginning of the end

**[Okay, the end is near! D: As much as I'm bored with writing this, it was still so much fun to write! Do not worry. I think next chapter will be the last, but I'm gonna write an epilogue and maybe a **_**sort**_** of sequel to it. I know I've done the characters a bit out of character a lot, and I'm sorry, but I've tried keeping them a bit more in character in this chapter.**

**It's been decided that Sapphire's fear is... You'll just have to wait and see ;p**

**Please enjoy the second to last chapter (or third to last, depending if you see an epilogue as a chapter) of my first fanfiction]**

The next week was torture for Sapphire. The Host Club wouldn't let her into the club room and none of them would talk to her about her party. Even the girls in their class seemed to know more than she did.

"It's so annoying!" She said whilst complaining about it to Haruhi one day. Haruhi nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. I've been sworn to secrecy on pain of debt, but I'm trying to keep it as toned down as possible." Sapphire had to smile at Haruhi's play on words.

"Thanks Haruhi. What would I do without you?" It was Haruhi's turn to smile.

"I don't know. You seemed to be managing alright on your own before you met us." Haruhi said. Sapphire laughed before the bell rang. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to music room 3 before Sapphy had chance to say goodbye. She sighed and packed away her stuff, before setting off to her apartment alone.

Sapphy was sat writing another poem/song when she heard whispers outside her door. She tried ignoring them, but they persisted with it until something dropped through her letterbox. She heard footsteps running away and she sighed, guessing that it had been someone from Ouran. Presumably Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. She got up and grabbed the purple envelope with fancy gold writing.

_To Sapphire Mizuiro _

She laughed and opened the envelope. Inside was a sheet of purple paper with more gold writing on it. It read.

_Sapphire Mizuiro. You are invited to a party on the 19__th__ of September. Be sure to dress in something that compliments your beautiful features. We will have someone pick you up at 9pm. By the way, we will not take no for an answer. Love Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Usa-chan and Kuma-chan._

She smiled as she read each and every one of their names. This letter was probably a collaborative effort of the twins and Tamaki. 19th of September was tomorrow, giving her a day to prepare. She looked through her wardrobe at the clothes that she still had and found the perfect thing. She held it in her hands for a moment before looking through her stuff to find some accessories to match. She hung them up on a coat hanger and kept it on a hook for her jackets and things. Sapphy took one look around her empty apartment and reflected, sadly, about her times with the Host Club. _And so, Cinderella shall go to the ball _she thought.

Sapphire was so exhausted, she was sleeping in class. The teachers didn't seem to notice and didn't even look twice at her. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were starting to get worried about her. They left her in the classroom at lunch. Haruhi, who normally ate inside the classroom, decided to go to the cafeteria that day so she didn't disturb Sapphy

"Do you know what's wrong with her Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"No. She told me she hasn't been sleeping well recently, but she never told me why." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They didn't want Sapphy to be too tired for the party they had worked so hard to prepare for.

Sapphy woke up alone. She was in the classroom. Sapphire looked at the clock and saw it was lunchtime. Groaning, she stood up to stretch. _I wonder if anyone tried waking me up. I doubt the teachers would, seeing how they know that- th-_ She choked up. She tried to regain her composure and headed to the cafeteria, where she knew everyone would be, except maybe Haruhi. As she got there, she stood still in the doorway. All seven of them were there and they were laughing. Having as much fun as they had they very first time Sapphy had seen them. Even Kyouya had a smile on his face. They were being noisy, but none of the other students took any notice. Apart from a few looks from some of the girls, but that was it. Looking at them, she felt a smile grow upon her face and a pang in her heart. This was the group of idiots she had come to love. Tamaki noticed her and waved her over. Sapphire laughed and ran towards them. Tamaki was talking excitedly about the party that night, but he was very careful not to give anything away. Sapphire soon forgot how tired she was and as the day progressed she felt excitement bubbling up inside her. She couldn't wait for 9pm that night.

Sapphire had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her bag and opened the door quickly. Hikaru stood there, waiting for her. He was wearing a blue suit with a turquoise rose peeking out from his top pocket. He looked at her clothes and blushed slightly.

"Damn it, Kaoru." He mumbled. His blush faded and he bowed to her. "My lady, would you come with me to the ball? Your prince awaits you." He stood up straight and offered her his hand. Sapphy laughed and took his hand.

"Of course I will." He led her to a stretch limousine and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." He said and Sapphire patted his cheek before getting in.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." He flashed her a devilish grin before getting in the limo and closing the door behind him. The limo started moving and the two sat in silence for a while. Hikaru spoke.

"You know, you're not my most favourite person in the world. I'm only nice to you because it would hurt Kaoru if I wasn't." Sapphy smiled at him before looking out of the window.

"I know. It's because I took Kaoru away from you isn't it." Hikaru nodded. Sapphy saw his reflection in the window. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about Kaoru. He is yours and yours alone. I couldn't take him away from you even if I tried. Besides," She leant over and whispered in his ear. Hikaru's eyes widened and Sapphire drew sat up straight again, her smile gone. The limousine slowed down and then came to a full stop. The door was opened by the driver and Sapphy got out before Hikaru had a chance to speak. Hikaru got out and saw Sapphire on her phone. She looked up to him and smiled. He could see sadness in her eyes.

"What time does the party finish?" she asked him.

"Midnight." Sapphy nodded her thanks at him and started texting into her mobile. She put her phone back into her bag and offered Hikaru her arm.

"Shall we go then?" Hikaru nodded and they walked into the great hall that the Host Club were using for this party. Immediately, the spotlight fell on her and Hikaru. Sapphy squinted through the light to see the other Hosts bowing with other students stood in the sidelines. Tamaki was stood with one hand on his hip, smiling as though he wanted congratulating. He was wearing a white suit with a pale green rose in his pocket. Haruhi was stood awkwardly and smiling as though saying that she had tried her best. She was wearing a white suit also, but hers wasn't as frilly, and she had a red rose in her pocket. Mori, with Honey on his shoulders, was as stoic as usual, but maybe with a hint of a smile on his face. He was wearing a black suit with a navy rose in his pocket. Honey... well, Honey was just smiling and giving off the impression that pink flowers surrounded him all the time. He wore a pale pink suit with a pink rose to match the pink flowers around his head. Kaoru was grinning, wearing a brown suit with and orange flower. Kyouya was looking as cool as ever with his arms crossed and an evil smile. He wore a dark blue suit with a light blue flower. She smiled as music started playing and Kaoru held out his hand.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing the first dance?" Sapphire took his hand.

"Of course." Kaoru grinned the same grin Hikaru had given her just before they set off and led her to the dance floor.

Kaoru looked down at the girl he was dancing with. The girl who was sixteen years old that day. She was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Her usually wavy hair was now straight, but curled at the tips. It had been split into two and brought to the front around her neck. She wore a black headband with a small bow on one side. Her dress was a deep red with black netting over it. The netting formed patterns and those patterns formed black roses. It stopped just above her knees and Kaoru realised that it was strapless. A necklace with a butterfly pendant hung around her neck. Instead of the bandage she normally wore, she had replaced it with a thick ribbon with a bow. She had only a little bit of eyeliner on the top of her eyes to complete the look. It was almost gothic-lolita. Almost, but it had a touch of Sapphire. She leant her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. They smiled, each of them content. Each of them wishing that this moment would never end. They didn't even notice that other dancers had joined them.

**[Hiii! So I explained why Hikaru didn't go cold turkey on Sapphire cos she started going out with Kaoru. :) the dress that Sapphire is wearing is a dress that I've seen in a shop near where I live and I want the dress so much. I wasn't able to find a picture of it, so I tried describing it as best as I could, but it failed. I wanna wear it to prom :( Prom's not for another school year (my last year when I go back! YAY!)**

**Review replies:**

**Melikecake:** Thankies. I enjoyed writing the argument between Kyouya and Sapphire best :) OMIGOD! Your review made me realise that Renge hasn't appeared in this story! T^T (don't ask me how, it just did) I'm so unhappy; I could not eat 3 bowls of rice. ;D Your reviews make me happy! :D

**Dreamaker401: **Yeah, I've got so many ideas for that fear. Just gotta see if everyone wants to vote for that one or not! :D This review made me realise that Nekozawa hasn't made an appearance either. T^T Your reviews also make me happy! :D

**Niikkii95: **Haha. Thankies ^.^ When I got this idea, I just had to start writing it down. Although I didn't expect it to get filled with magic and stuff. It only turned out like this coz I write as I think and ideas just pop into my head. I'm glad it did though. This review made me really happy! :D:D

**Stuckinadream:** Well, you got your sneak peak for my new story (just coz I can't resist puppy dog eyes) and now it's up. ;D But you already know that, since you've read it. That's the story I'm actually thinking would be a good sequel. But that's why I said SORT of up top. Cos it's not gonna have Sapphy in, just mentioning's of her. Ah, Haruhi actually kept Tamaki on a leash (figuratively speaking of course... although... you never know) so the party is not so OTT. Haha I like long reviews, so don't feel so bad. Heehee Don't worry, everyone fails at walking backwards. :) :D I don't think you fail at everything. You don't fail at writing stories ;)


	17. Chapter16: When everything falls apart:1

**[GAH! I am soooooo sorry! There are two main reasons why you should hate me right now!**

**This is only the first part of the last chapter.**

**I haven't uploaded in weeks! Well, two or three, but you knooow!**

**The reasons why I haven't updated.**

**Writer's Block came to visit one night and overstayed his welcome by two weeks.**

**I remembered about an art project that needed finished before school started again, so \i needed to finish it.**

**School started.**

**Describing Colours won't be updated for a while since I haven't even STARTED chapter 4 yet. I still have writers block the end of this chapter. Please don't kill me! Dx I love you guys. :(**

**Anyhow, enjoy this 4 page first part of the final chapter (there are 8 pages so far)]**

_His heart. I can hear his heart beat_. Sapphire smiled and closed her eyes, letting her body flow with the music.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something." Kaoru opened his eyes and looked down at her. Sapphire looked back up at him.

"Anything." Sapphire smiled a little like she was laughing at him. "What?" He demanded.

"Don't say that so easily. There are some things you wouldn't do, not even for someone you love." Her smile disappeared and she became serious again. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't get stuck in the past." Kaoru frowned.

"What do you mean? What a strange promise." Sapphy threw him a death glare. He flinched and sighed. "I promise that not matter what happens, I won't get stuck in the past. Better?" She nodded and they carried on dancing. The song ended and they let go of each other.

"I'd better let you dance with your guests. Have fun." Sapphy winked at him and disappeared into the crowd. Kaoru looked for a sign of her before he was bombarded with girls wanting to dance.

Sapphire found Haruhi as close to the table of food as she could get without getting in other peoples way. She noticed some girls staring at Haruhi from afar, obviously debating whether to ask Haruhi to dance with them. Sapphy walked up to Haruhi and stood next to her.

"You're not dancing." Haruhi shook her head. "Tell you what, go up to that girl there," She pointed in the direction of the giggling girls. "and ask her to dance." Haruhi sighed.

"Okay. She's never going to ask me otherwise, is she?" Sapphire laughed.

"You already noticed them?" Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah. I was wondering if they would pluck up the courage or not." She walked towards the girls and held out her hand. One the girl's took Haruhi's hand just as the next song came on. Sapphire's eyes scanned the crowd. She had assumed that the hosts would be the only boys there, but there were plenty of them. And most of them had come up to her some point that night asking for a dance. Sapphire had accepted them all. As soon as she had a break, she went to the drinks table. Kyouya was stood there writing on his clipboard, occasionally looking up to the dancers.

"Why don't you join them?" Kyouya glanced at me then shook his head.

"It wouldn't be advantageous. I won't dance unless someone asks me to." He said. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"You might find your special one." She retorted. It was hard to tell, but she could have sworn that Kyouya blushed.

"With how much time I spend hosting, you'd think that if there was someone for me in this school, I would have met them by now." Sapphire sighed.

"Kyouya, dancing is a way to find the right one. If the person fits in your arms, like they were made to fit there and if you are comfortable dancing with them, then they are the one." She paused as if she was thinking then spoke again. "My mum explained it much better. Anyway! Get gone! Find the girl of your dreams!" She pushed Kyouya into the dancing crowd and stood watching him for a few minutes, before she was asked to dance again.

Kaoru watched Sapphy dancing with other boys over and over again. She was smiling. He was occasionally brought back to himself when the girl he was dancing with spoke to him. He hadn't expected so many of Sapphire's admirers to come. The music ended and Tamaki went to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for Sapphy to open her presents. If you would like to hand them to her personally, then you will have to wait until she has opened the presents waiting for her on the table in the far right of the room." Sapphire looked towards the pile of presents and smiled. _Well, _she thought, _at least they're small and there aren't that many of them._ She made her way towards the presents and picked up the one at the top of the pile. She opened them one after the other. Most of them were small things, like expensive, ornamental pens and bracelets. There were a few pieces of clothing. Someone had even bought her the female and male Ouran uniform. Not many people gave her their presents personally. When she had thought she had finished, the members of the Host Club came up to her. Haruhi was first to hand her the present. She had bought Sapphire a notebook with patterns on the front.

"For your poems and songs." She said. Tamaki was next. He had bought her a ring that had real sapphires and emeralds in. Kyouya had bought her a small laptop. Mori gave her a dress, while Honey gave her a teddy to match the dress. Hikaru bought her a watch. Kaoru was last. She opened his present and saw a golden necklace. It had a little daisy made from jewels for the pendant. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to the other Hosts and kissed them on the cheeks so as not to get rabid Kaoru fan girls coming after her for the rest of the night. She turned to the girls and boys and smiled widely at them

"Thank you everyone who got me presents. I'd like to show you something in appreciation. A little trick I learned." Sapphire ran up to the orchestra (who had been there the entire time playing the music) and quickly spoke with one of the flute players. The flutist handed her his flute and she nodded her head in thanks. She ran back to the dance floor and started playing. As she did so, water droplets began to form together in front of her and a small spark of fire grew bigger in midair. The fire and the water danced with each other to the melody that was coming from the flute. The song went on for about two minutes before coming to a bittersweet end. When she had finished, the fire and water flowed into each other before disappearing. Everyone clapped, wondering how she did it. Sapphy handed the flute back to the flutist she had borrowed it from and the orchestra started playing again. She looked at the clock. 5 minutes to 11. There was little over an hour left. She drifted over to the food table. Looking around, she absent-mindedly nibbled on a breadstick. Haruhi came running up to her, a little out of breath.

"Sapphy! Do you remember Renge?" Sapphire thought back to the insane otaku that had appeared once in the very first month she had been there. Self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club, she scared Sapphire a little. She nodded.

"Vaguely. Why?" Haruhi looked around worriedly.

"She and Nekozawa are looking for you." She muttered. "Prepare yourself." Sapphy looked confused.

"Who's Nekozawa?"

"SAPPHY!" Sapphire turned around to see the crazy otaku running towards her, dragging a dark object behind her.

"Good luck." Haruhi muttered in Sapphy's ear, before escaping herself. Sapphy was about to shout after her when Renge caught up with her.

"How did you do that? Two elements that shouldn't even touch and you made them dance! I never knew you could play the flute! Can you teach me how you did that trick?" Sapphire ignored Renge's ramblings and looked behind her at the dark object. A puppet appeared out of one of the folds. She waved weakly at the puppet and the puppet waved back. Sapphire interrupted Renge.

"Renge, would you introduce the person you just dragged to me?" Renge looked behind her in surprise as if she had only just realised that there was someone behind her.

"Oh this? This is Nekozawa." The boy in the black cloak looked reproachfully up at Renge.

"This is Belzeneff, the cursed puppet doll. Do you want one?" Nekozawa said in a creepy voice. Sapphy looked at him and shook her head. He freaked her out.

"No thanks. He's cute, but I don't do cursed." Sapphy smiled at him, doing her best not to shudder. Renge looked at them and then opened her mouth like she was about to say something. Thankfully, Tamaki got onto the stage then and started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is now 11 'o' clock. There is one more hour until the official end of this party, but you can start making your way home now, if you wish. I would like to say thank you for coming and now I will welcome Sapphire onto the stage." Tamaki clapped, inviting everyone else to do so, while he backed off the stage. Sapphire frowned. She had not been told of this. She sighed as Renge pushed her onto the stage and she cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I should say, thank you all for coming. I've had fun tonight and I was a little surprised. I haven't had a party since I was 8 and I had forgotten what it was like." She saw Hikaru running through the crowd trying to get to his brother. "I'd also like to say thanks to Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, for making my stay at Ouran the best ever." Hikaru paused and looked at her. He could guess what was coming next and knew that Kaoru would soon hear what Sapphire had whispered to him in the car. "I guess I should tell you now. Today was my last day at Ouran Academy. The Host Club made my stay here unforgettable and I want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to ruin the happiness before the clock struck 12. Before the carriage turned into a pumpkin." She smiled sadly at Kaoru as she said this and Kaoru looked back, shocked that she had used his analogy. He hadn't even told her about it. "If you're staying, I hope you have fun and if not, I hope your night has been enjoyable. Goodbye." She bowed and left the stage. Kaoru ran towards her.

"Sapphy? Sapphy, wait!" Sapphire stopped and turned around. She motioned for him to follow her. She turned back around and carried on walking. Kaoru paused, bemused, but ran after her, trying to keep up. They eventually ended up outside. It was a clear night with only a few clouds. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Aaah. I'm gonna miss all of this." She opened her eyes and looked back at the school. Sapphire looked towards Kaoru and smiled. "I remember the first time I properly met you and Hikaru. I walked into the classroom, thinking I was about to be ambushed by that Benio person and instead I was ambushed by two ginger twins. At first I thought there was something wrong with my eyes, until I realised that you were brothers."

"How did you know? About the pumpkin carriage." Kaoru asked.

"You were thinking about it when I went into your mind to do magic." She smiled again and took his hand leading him further away from the building. "So, what are you going to do now?" She asked as they finally stopped. Kaoru rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss you. Why the hell didn't you tell me before?"

"Like I said inside, I didn't want to ruin the moment. The moment of magic." Someone chuckled behind a bush. They both turned to the place where the sound had come from. Shouhei stepped out into the moonlight.

"Aaaw, so cute. I believe you said something similar to me once." Shouhei said. Sapphire clenched her fists.

"What do you want, Shouhei?" She growled. He laughed.

"Chill little bean. I'm only here to say happy birthday." He sauntered forward and cupped her cheek in a very Tamaki like manner, making Sapphire look at his face. She flinched a little at his touch.

"Get off her, you bastard." Kaoru raised his hand and tried to remember the words that would make Shouhei let go. Shouhei beat him to it and made it so Kaoru couldn't move.

"Shut it." Shouhei growled, without looking up from Sapphy's eyes. She was trembling now. His green eyes were looking straight at her blue eyes. She tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let her. Sapphy closed her eyes and Shouhei gave a satisfied grunt. He dropped her and she collapsed on the floor, still shaking. Shouhei walked away. "That fear and hesitation of yours is gonna get you killed some day little bean." He disappeared and Kaoru found he could move again. He ran over to where Sapphy was lying and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"His eyes are too green." She answered. Kaoru thought for a while and spoke again.

"Why did he call you little bean?" She opened her eyes and sat up. He was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek. She hesitated before answering.

"Me and Shouhei... we have a little history." She paused before continuing. "I met him last year. I had a stupid crush and the idiot before he got, let's say seduced, by the bastards who are trying to get me. Before he went with them, his eyes were brown. The magic he uses eventually made his eyes green. Little bean was the nickname he called me before I knew about magic. He used his own magic to get to me. He tried to make me kill some friends of mine..." She trailed off. "I hate green eyes. I hate them, I hate them." Kaoru held her while she cried.

**[I'm sorry. I wrote the Nekozawa and Renge part half asleep and I sorta rushed it. Please forgive me Dx.**

**Review Replies**

**Melikecake:** Yeah, I want that dress too. I don't know if they sell it anymore Dx. So sad. NUUUU Don't take over reviews Renge! I put you in now! Please don't kill me! Oh and, Kyouya would. In one of my other stories, he gets all pervy minded! }:D *insert evil laugh here* Actually, I don't make pervy minded. I just wanted to say something stupid. Well, here's part of the next chapter ^.^' CYBER CUPCAKES!

**Stuckinadream:** You should be happy for her! She's cool. Even if she is a Mary Sue. :/ You dance with Mori Bear. I'll dance with Kaoru, then I'll kill Sapphy and then Kaoru can be mine! Yes? I told you that you didn't want to know what she whispered in Hikaru's ear. If I don't make it clear why she's tired, then it's because she's not been getting much sleep due to sorting things out for the BIG MOVE! If you didn't guess what her fear is from the last chapter, it's green eyes. I was gonna go for black, for Nekozawa, but I didn't get enough votes on one thing so I decided green eyes. I was gonna do black, but I had the idea of Shouhei, It didn't work as well as I planned it would, but oh well. I love you too and your stories.

**Dreamaker401:** As I explained in Stuckinadreams review reply. That's why her fear is green eyes... Okay, you win at walking backwards. Last time I tried, I managed to kill a few brain cells with a lamp post. That was yesterday... :) I bet it's funny

**Julia:** Why thank you.

**Niikkii95:** I wish I had that dress. I'm sorry that I didn't update soon. Pleas read the top authors note for the shitty reasons why I didn't :(

**There you have it. Part 1 up and completed. If not up to standard.]**


End file.
